Nueva oportunidad para amar
by sayna cullen
Summary: Edward lo tenía todo excepto una cosa:a la apasioada Bella Swan, la mujerque había puesto fin a su relación años atrás. Ahora Edward estaba decidido a tener a Bella una vez más.Forzado a vivir con ella días en su casa del mediterraneo,iba a seducirla.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECENA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A CAROLE MORTIMER.**

* * *

><p><span>NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR<span>

CAPITULO 1

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? - la pregunta de Bella terminó en una exclamación al reconocer al hombre que habia salido del coche a poca distancia.

¡No!

¡No podía ser!

¡Aquel hombre no podía estar allí!

Bella había estado tomando el sol y descansando al lado de la piscina y de repente se había sobresaltado al ver un Volvo plateado acercarse lentamente a la entrada de la mansión al sur de Francia. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que el coche había parado fuera se había incorporado rápidamente y se había puesto una camiseta larga encima de su bikini. Trató de controlar la irritación que le había causado aquella intromisión y caminó deprisa hacia la calle para decirle al conductor que evidentemente se había equivocado de camino.

Pero nada, ¡nada!, la había preparado para ver al hombre que ahora estaba parado al lado del coche, con las gafas de sol levantadas encima de su pelo oscuro y sedoso, mirándola achinando los ojos por detrás del capó del coche.

Si ella se había sorprendido de verlo, él tampoco parecía contento de verla. Él apretó la boca y levantó una mano para bajarse las gafas sobre aquellos ojos verdes.

-Bella…- la saludó con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Bella no podía hablar. No podía moverse. ¡Aquella situación le parecía totalmente irreal!

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Bella? – preguntó él alzando las cejas, con aquel tono seductor tan familiar- ¿O es sólo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que no te acuerdes de mí?

¡Por supuesto que lo recordaba! , pensó ella.

Debía hacer ocho años que no lo veía, pero ¿qué mujer podría olvidar a su primer amante?

No, Bella jamás había olvidado completamente a Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Imposible. Porque él era un actor americano de origen español, conocido en todo el mundo desde hacía quince años, y más recientemente como director de la película ganadora de un Oscar _Obra de arte_. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

Él la miró fríamente.

-¿Realmente no tienes nada que decirme, Bella?

-¡Dije todo lo que tenía que decirte la última vez que nos vimos! Exclamó ella, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que Edward estaba allí, en aquella remota mansión situada en las colinas del pintoresco pueblo de Grasse.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo! – exclamó él antes de levantar el capó del coche y empezar a sacar bolsos y dejarlos en el suelo.

Lo único que pudo hacer Bella fue quedarse allí de pie y mirar al hombre que había tenido en su corazón, y en su cama, a los veinte años.

Edward, a sus treinta y pico de años estaba aún más atractivo que hacía ocho años antes. Era alto, más de metro ochenta. Tenía el cabello color cobrizo despeinado, la piel morena heredada de su padre español, algo que acentuaba sus ojos verdes. Y su nariz aquilina y labios curvados estaban esculpidos en una mandíbula cuadrada en la que había una hendidura en el centro. El polo negro y vaqueros gastados que llevaba puestos destacaban unos hombros anchos y unos muslos fuertes y piernas largas. Todo en conjunto era muy sexy.

Agitó la cabeza. No comprendía qué hacía él allí, sacando equipaje del coche.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me estoy instalando aquí, por supuesto. Ayúdame con un bolso, ¿no, Bella? - Edward se colgó del hombro el maletín que contenía el ordenador portátil, agarró dos maletas pequeñas y dejó sólo un bolso pequeño en el suelo.

-¿Qué te ayude…? Edward, no puedes…¿Qué quieres decir con que te mudas aquí? – repitió ella, inclédula.

-Exactamente lo que he dicho – contestó él, y caminó hacia ella.

Instintivamente Bella dio un paso atrás.

-Yo…Pero… ¡No puedes!

-¿Por qué no puedo? – preguntó Edward.

-Porque…porque…

-Deja de balbucear, Bella, y trae el bolso – agregó él yendo hacia la mansión.

Bella llevaba años sin un minuto de tranquilidad, y la presencia de Edward Cullen había turbado su pequeño reducto de paz.

Ella se dio prisa para alcanzarlo.

-Edward, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta – dijo él sin siquiera mirarla- ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?

-No están aquí – respondió ella.

Aunque empezaba ha desear que estuvieran. ¡Posiblemente ellos pudieran darle una explicación sobre la presencia de Edward allí en la mansión donde ellos solían pasar el verano!

-¿No? – Edward arqueó las cejas - ¿Han ido a pasar el día fuera o sólo han ido a hacer la compra?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas – Bella agitó la cabeza – Edward, ¿quieres parar de hacer preguntas y decirme de una vez qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó ella agitadamente.

Edward dejó el equipaje al lado de la puerta de entrada de la mansión y se puso las gafas encima de la cabeza para mirar a Bella directamente mientras trataba de aceptar el hecho de que ella estuviera allí.

Habían pasado ocho años desde que él había visto por última vez a aquella mujer.

Ocho largos años.

Era un shock encontrársela otra vez así de repente después de tanto tiempo...

¿Un shock?

¡Maldita sea!¿Le había producido un sobresalto emocional!

Si algo había cambiado en Bella Swan, era en que estaba aún más bella que antes. Quizás demasiado delgada, pensó él con el ceño fruncido. Aquel cuerpo de casi metro setenta y siete de curvas estaba demasiado lánguido ahora. Pero su cabello castaño seguía siendo impresionante, y seguía teniendo unas piernas largas y torneadas debajo de aquella camiseta larga negra. Su cara estaba más delgada también, lo que destacaba la delicada curva de sus ojos chocolate y su nariz pequeña y recta. Pero sus labios eran tan sensuales como siempre, y su mentón tan decidido.

Sus mejillas estaban saludablemente rojas como resultado del enfado en aquel momento, ¡y aquellos ojos chocolate estaban a punto de estallar en llamas! Le deban un aspecto más acorde con la famosa actriz que era que con la pálida mujer que había salido en todas las revistas durante meses por su divorcio tan público.

No era asunto suyo, se dijo Edward. Bella no era asunto suyo tampoco.

-Entonces, ¿dónde están Alice y Jasper? – preguntó él otra vez.

¡Tenía un par de cosas que decirle a la pareja por no haberle advertido de que Bella estaría allí?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

-Te he dicho que no están.

-¿Y no van a volver?

Bella agitó la cabeza.

-El médico de Alice le ordenó reposo absoluto durante sus últimas cuatro semanas de embarazo.

Alice y Jasper no estaban allí. Solo estaba Bella, pensó él.

¡Y ni Alice ni Jazz se habían molestado en decírselo!

-¿Tío Edward? ¿Tío Edward?

Edward se dio la vuelta a tiempo de agarrar a la casa en traje de baño rosa.

Daisy.

La niña de seis años de Alice y Jazz.

Si Bella estaba con Daisy, significaba que no había llevado a un amante con ella.

-Mamá dijo que vendrías hoy – dijo Daisy, excitada.

Edward la estrechó en sus brazos.

-¿Alice _sabía _que ibas a venir? – preguntó Bella.

-Por supuesto – confirmó Edward mirando a Bella.

Bella apeñas podía respirar ni pensar.

Después de meses de estrés, había necesitado desaparecer un tiempo, estar en un lugar donde no la fotografiaran constantemente. Que era por lo que había aceptado la sugerencia de su hermana Alice de que, como Jasper y ella no podían ir de vacaciones en mayo de aquel año al sur de Francia como lo hacían habitualmente, Bella podían ir en su lugar. Y Bella les había ofrecido quedarse con Daisy, puesto que la niña estaba de vacaciones.

Todo había ido bien hasta entonces. La prensa, que durante los diez últimos meses había estado buscando tan ávidamente a una mujer que viajaba con una niña pequeña de seis años, no había aparecido.

Había sido un viaje largo en cohce, pero la mansión, en las colinas que había por encima de Grasse, había sido una agradabñe sorpresa, un edificio de una planta que mantenía su rusticidad al mismo tiempo que proveía todas las diversiones que podían necesitabar, incluida una piscina enorme de la terraza más baja, y un número de tiendas pequeñas en el pueblo que satisfarían sus necesidades cotidianas.

Y Daisy había demostrado ser una estupenda compañía.

De hecho, la simplicidad de todo aquello había sido una agradable sorpresa después de años de saber lo que haría la semana siguiente, el mes siguiente, ¡el año siguente!

Pero en ningún momento Alice le había mencionado el hecho de que iría Edward Cullen. De hecho, ella ni siquiera había sabido que su hermana y su cuñado eran aún amigos de él.

-Alice no me dijo nada de que fueras a venir – dijo Bella.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco me dijo a mí que estarías aquí – respondió Edward secamente.

-No me sirve. Sé que Alice no ha estado bien últimamente, pero...

-Tal vez sea mejor que sigamos esta conversación más tarde – la interrumpió Edward mirando a Daisy antes de volver a mirar a Bella.

Pero Bella no notó la advertencia de su mirada.

-Pienso que que deberíamos solucionar esta situación ahora, Edward...

-Me parece bien que lo pienses.

Bella se sintió indignada por el modo en que la había ignorado.

¿Había sido siempre tan irritante Edward?, se preguntó.

La irritaba su arrogancia, lo aseguro de sí mismo que se lo veía, y lo poco que tomaba en cuenta a los demás.

Probablemente, pensó Bella.

Simplemente que ella había sido demasiado ingenua hacía ocho años, había estado fascinada por él, demasiado enamorada para darse cuenta.

Bueno, pues ahora no lo estaba.

-Evidentemente, no lo tienes en cuenta. – dijo ella – Edward, no sé qué habéis arreglado Alice, Jasper y tú. Pero como evidentemente siguen en Inglaterra, de ningún modo puedes continuar con tu plan de quedarte aquí.

-¿Y dónde me sugieres que vaya? – preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

El gesto dura de Edward le advirtió que era mejor no contestar lo que quería. Así que , en su lugar, dijo:

-A un hotel, por supuesto.

-¿Realmente esperas que haga eso en la semana del Festival de Cine de Cannes?

-Yo...¿Yo el festival de Cannes?

-Es la razón por la que estoy en Francia en este momento – le explicó Edward – Se espera que _Obra de arte _obtenga varios premios – Edward se encogió de hombros – Como soy el director, tengo que asistir.

El Festival de Cannes, repitió en su cabeza Bella. Por supuesto que la película de Edward había sido nominada para un premio.

-Pero Cannes está a kilómetros de aquí – insistió ella.

-¿Y?

-Debe haber algún hotel por allí donde puedas quedarte. Estarás más cómodo que si tienes que viajar hasta aquí – razonó Bella.

-Eres muy amable en organizar mis planes de esta forma, Bella. Pero he viajado horas, y ciertamente no tengo intención de discutir más este tema hasta que al menos me haya dado un baño en la piscina. ¿Qué opinas tú, Daisy-May? ¿Vamos a darnos un baño? – sonrió a la niña al oír su gritito de alegría – Me parece que somos mayoría, Bella.

Edward dejó a la niña en el suelo. Ésta le agarró la mano y tiró de él hacia la piscina.

-Pero...

-Somos mayoría, te lo he dicho...

Edward soltó la mano de Daisy y se empezó a quitar el polo, dejando al descubierto su pecho y hombros.

Bella se quedó con la boca seca. Y no pudo apartar la vista de Edward mientras éste se desvestía.

Hacía ocho años ella había tenido intimidad con aquel cuerpo hermoso y musculoso.

El tiempo que había pasado no había hecho más que mejorar aquel cuerpo.

El pelo de Edward estaba más revuelto de lo normal por consecuencia de quitarse la camiseta. Él miró a Bella con ojos verdes desafiantes. Tenía aspecto de español conquistador con aquella sonrisa burlona. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había dejado a Bella sin habla.

El desgraciado. Lo había hecho a propósito. Había...

-¡Edward! – esclamó ella cuando él fue a desabrochar el botón de los vaqueros y bajó lentamente la cremallera.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Bella? – preguntó él burlonamente.

Pasaba algo muy malo, se dijo ella.

Hacía ocho años no habían terminado muy amistosamente su relación. De hecho, no se habían hablado en todo aquel tiempo.

Pero el solo hecho de mirarlo la dejaba muda a Bella, y la hacía ponerse colorada y acalorada. No, todo ella se sentía incapaz de desviar la mirada de aquellos vaqueros y de la uve de pelo oscuro que desaparecía debajo de ellos.

Bella se humedeció los labios.

-Daisy, ¿nos traerías un poco de limonada para beber al aldo de la piscina? – Bella sonrió a su sobrina haciendo un esfuerzo por mover los músculos.

-No tardarás mucho, ¿verdad, tío Edward? – preguntó la niña cuando ya iba en dirección a la casa.

-Dos minutos, Daisy-May – le prometió él seductoramente.

Tío Edward. Daisy-May..., sonó en la cabeza de Bella.

Se dio cuenta de que Alice y Jasper habían mantenido la relación con Edward. Era evidente la confianza y afecto de la niña.

Sólo la familia y los amigos cercanos llamaban a Daisy por el nombre cariñoso de Daisy-May.

Bella había vivido casi todo el tiempo en América en los últimos ocho años. No había vuelto a casa muy a menudo. Pero no obstante pensaba que se habría enterado de la relación de Edward con su hermana y cuñado.

Edward casi adivinaba los pnsamientos turbulentos que pasaban por la mente de Bella. Evidentemente estaba enfadada con Jazz y Alice por haberla puesto en aquella situación.

Y él adivinaba por qué lo había hecho la pareja. Nunca le habían ocultado que lamentaan que él y Bella se hubieran separado hacía ocho años.

Aunque separado no era la palabra adecuada para semejante catástrofe.

Su último encuentro había consistido en un monólogo de Bella, en el que Bella le había dicho que su relación había terminado. Y tres días más tarde había anunciado su compromiso con Jacob Black.

Un matrimonio que ahora había llegado a su fin.

PeroAlice y Jasper se equivocaban si pensaban que aquello iba a cambiar lo que sentían. ¡Aunque la obstinación de ella por marcharse no hacía más que hacer que él sintiera ganas de lo contrario!

-¿Limonada, Bella? – ofreció él – Aunque yo hubiera preferido una copa de vino en la terraza mirando la vista del valle que da a la bahía de Cannes.

Ella lo miró.

-No vamos a mirar nada juntos, Edward – respondió ella bruscamente – De hecho...

-Te he dicho que dejemos las explicaciones para más tarde – le recordó él – De momento, tengo intención de darme un baño con Daisy.

Y para demostrarlo siguió bajándose la cremallera del vaquero y quitándoselo.

Vió cómo se agrandaban los ojos de Bella.

Su protesta murió en sus labios cuand descubrió que Edward tenía un bañador negro debajo de los vaqueros.

Pero su gesto había demostrado que ella no era inmune a él como había intentado hacerle creer, pensó Edward.

Bella dejó escapar una exhalación.

-Edward, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírselo? ¡No te vas a quedar aquí!

-Por supuesto que sí – contestó él – Daisy y yo vamos a pasar la tarde bañándose y tomando el sol . Luego podemos preparar algo para cenar todos juntos, y luego, cuando Daisy esté en la cama, nosotros dos podemos...

-¿Qué, Edward? – lo interrumpió Bella agitando la cabeza.

Al cerlo en bañador recordó que solía usar calzoncillos pequeños... Claro que el traje de baño no era mucho mejor, porque se la ajustaban a sus caderas y mostraban sus piernas bronceadas.

-Te repito, Edward, que no vamos a hacer nada juntos.

-¿Tengo que deducir de esa afirmación que no te alegras de verme? – preguntó él.

De pronto Edward estaba muy cerca de ella.

Estaba tan cerca que podía ver los poros de su piel, podía sentr el calor de su cuerpo...

Aquello era como una droga...

¡No!, se dijo.

Aquel hombre había roto su corazón hacía ocho años. ¡No sólo la había roto! ¡Si no que el muy mujeriego lo había pisoteado!

Bella no se dejó intimidar por su cercanía. Edward era apenas unos centímetros más alto que ella. Una compatibilidad de altura que alguna vez les había dado mucho placer...

Pero aquél no era momento para recordar cosas como aquélla.

-No sé qué te he hecho pensar que yo pudiera alegrarme de verte. ¿Qué estás haciendo? – ella se echó atrás al ver que él podría haber rozado su mejilla con la mano.

Edward la miró achinando los ojos al ver su reacción institiva. Y bajó la mano. Se preguntó qué habría pasado durante su matrimonio con Jacob Black para haber reaccionado de aquel modo.

A no ser que simplemente se tratase de él, de que ella no quisiera el contacto con él, pensó Edward, decepcionado.

La última vez que se había visto, Bella le había dejado claro que, aunque ella había disfrutado de la relación entre ellos, en aquel momento tenía otros planes para su vida, en los que no estaba incluido él.

Bella se había ido a vivir a Hollywood con su marido productor de cine hacía ocho años, y ella y Edward no se habían vuelto a ver. Bella formaba parte de un grupo de gente que él evitaba por todos los medios.

Edward miró sus ojos color chocolate, una mirada defensiva.

Había ojeras debajo, como si no hubiera dormido bien durante un tiempo. Y en la comisura de la boca tenía una líneas que denotaban que había forzado una sonrisa durante demasiado tiempo para ocultar su infelicidad interna.

En la superficie su matrimonio había sido idílico, algo en lo que había creído todo el mundo hasta hacía diez meses, cuando se habían separado.

-Vamos a darnos todos un baño, Bella, ¿no? Y hablamos más tarde – la animó él.

-Podrás ser muchas cosas, Edward, pero nunca he pensado que una de ellas fuera ser estúpido – lo interrumpió con una sonrisa - ¿Te resulta divertida esta situación? – preguntó Bella, irritada.

Sí, Bella seguia teniendo aquel temperamento que tanto le había ataraído a él y que la hacía tan impresionante en la pantalla, pensó él.

-Me divierte que te obstines tanto en que me tengo que ir. Aunque pudiera encontrar un hotel en el mismo Festival de Cannes, no lo haría - admitió.

-¿Por qué?

-Primero, porque prefiero la tranquilidad que hay aquí...

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¡Esto era muy tranquilo! – exclamó ella miránodolo, dejándole muy claro que él era el motivo de que se hubiera acabado aquella paz – Edward, no pienso dejar que te quedes.

-Ah...

-¿Qué quieres decir con Ah? – lo desafió ella.

-El asunto es, Bella, que eso apunta a la segunda razón por la que no me voy a ir.

-¿Y cuál es?

Edward no pudo evitar reírse fuerte.

-Que no soy un invitado aquí, Bella. Tú lo eres. Ésta es mi mansión – agregó.

Bella no podían creerlo.

¿Edward era el amigo que les dejaba la mansión de Francia a Alice y a Jasper todos los años?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo chicas. Estoy de vuelta después de Destino!.<strong>

**Estoy adaptando un libro que se llama igual que el fic con los personajes de Edward y Bella.**

**Espero que os gust y sobre todo...¡Vuestras opiniones, o sea, reviews!**

**Os quiero, besitos.**

**Sayna Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES DE CAROLE MORTIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Nadie que hubiera visto la actitud de Bella, relajada en su bikini, tumbada al lado de la piscina, habría imaginado la turbulencia emocional que tenía por dentro.

Excepto Edward, por supuesto.

¡Quien era la causa de aquellas emociones!

Pero él estaba aparentemente muy ocupado jugando con Daisy, después de haberse zambullido en la piscina inmediatamente de haber declarado que era el dueño de la mansión.

Edward era el dueño de la casa.

Un pequeño detalle que al parecer Alice había olvidado mencionarle en ocho años, ¡siete de los cuales ella y Jasper habían ido de vacaciones allí durante dos semanas en la primavera.

O quizás Alice habría pensado que era más diplomático no decirle que la mansión pertenecía a Edward…

Bella se había negado a comentar con nadie la razón por la que Edward y ella habían puesto fin a su relación. De hecho, no sólo se había negado a comentarlo con nadie, sino que le había prohibido a Alice que le hablase de él. Lo que, Bella tenía que admitir, habría hacho un poco difícil a Alice contarle que Jasper y ella habían mantenido la amistad con Edward.

No obstante, ahora que sabía que Edward era el dueño de la casa, ella no podía quedarse allí. Así que tenías dos opciones.

Podía regresar a Inglaterra y a la vida pública, donde por supuesto era menos asediada por la prensa y los medios de comunicación que en Estados Unidos, pero donde aún la seguían a todos lados.

O podía buscar otro sitio donde quedarse con Daisy en el sur de Francia.

La última opción era la más sensata. Porque, por un lado, Daisy se sentiría decepcionada si tenían que interrumpir sus vacaciones, y por otro, Bella realmente no quería volver a Inglaterra todavía, puesto que estaba disfrutando de aquellas vacaciones, las primeras que se tomaba desde hacía años.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué habría aparecido Edward Cullen y habría perturbado su tranquilidad?

Además, ¿cómo no se daba cuenta él de que aquélla era una situación muy incómoda para ella? Tenía que darse cuenta de que no podían quedarse solos allí, exceptuando a Daisy.

Bella miró a Edward por detrás de sus gafas de sol. Estaba de pie en la piscina jugando con una pelota con Daisy. Las gotas de agua brillaban en su cara y en su torso mientras sonreía con picardía a la pequeña. Aquella cara guapa había estremecido a Bella con sólo mirarla…

Bella intentó borra aquellos pensamientos. Lo que importaba era el aquí y ahora.

Pero en el aquí y el ahora Bella se sentía totalmente perdida y no sabía qué hacer. Era normal que Edward no se fuera de la mansión, puesto que era su casa, pero la logística para encontrar otra mansión para Daisy y para ella la abrumaba.

¡Y aquella indecisión era culpa de Edward, también!

Porque en las veinticuatro horas últimas ella había podido relajarse y disfrutar del simple hecho de existir, después de llevar una vida constantemente presionada por su trabajo. ¡Y la idea de pasar dos semanas de descanso absoluto la había seducido!

Y ahora Edward, con su aparición, volvía a forzarla a tomar decisiones, que era lo último que quería hacer.

Sintió ganas de llorar de frustración.

Pero no lloraría.

-¿Vas a darte un baño, entonces? – le preguntó Edward desde la piscina.

Él había estado muy consciente de la presencia de Bella, tumbada silenciosamente, mirando a la distancia en lugar de leer un libro o una revista.

Ahora que se había quitado la camiseta grande parecía aún más delgada, con aquel breve bikini. No tenía ni un gramo de más en aquellos miembros.

Miembros largos y suaves que habían estado más de una vez entrelazados entre los suyos, pensó Edward.

-No, no voy a bañarme – respondió ella – Edward, me imagino que te das cuenta de que debemos hablar de… de esta situación.

Si por supuesto que él sabía que tenían que hablar. ¡Maldita sea! El tampoco se sentía cómodo encontrándose prácticamente a solas con Bella, a excepción de la pequeña Daisy.

Pero tampoco le parecía bien que Daisy fuera testigo de una discusión ente su tía Bella y su tío Edward. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que lo que oiría no sería nada agradable.

-Bella, ¿cómo ves tú a Daisy?

-¿Que cómo la veo? – Bella frunció el ceño mirando a la niña jugando en un extremo de la piscina tirando una moneda al fondo y sumergiéndose a buscarla.

-¡Maldita sea, Bella! – Edward subió la escalera de la piscina rápidamente para salir del agua - ¿Cuánto hace que no te preocupas ni tienes en cuenta a nadie excepto a ti misma? – se quedó de pie al lado de ella, agarró una toalla y empezó a secarse el cabello.

-¡Eso es totalmente injusto, Edward!

Y también era injusta la reacción que le estaba causando mostrándose allí, semidesnudo, mientras se secaba, pensó ella.

-¿Sí? – la desafió – Dime lo que ves cuando miras a Daisy – le ordenó Edward.

Bella lo miró unos segundos y luego dirigió la vista a Daisy.

-Veo… a una pequeña que se divierte jugando en una piscina – dijo Bella.

-Mira otra vez, Bella. Más detalladamente. – insistió él.

Bella se reprimió el resentimiento por su arrogante tono y se giró a mirar a su sobrina nuevamente. Era alta para su edad, tenía el cabella rubio por los hombros y ojos azules. Daisy, para ella, tenía el aspecto de cualquier niña saludable de seis años.

¿O no era así?

Ahora que lo pensaba, Daisy no había estado tan conservadora antes de la llegada de Edward. No había hablado tanto en aquellas primeras veinticuatro horas. Había jugado en la piscina el día anterior y, aquella mañana, había ayudado a Bella a preparar las comidas, pero había estado menos gregaria que de costumbre, menos espontánea, menos dispuesta a hacer nada, y no había querido ir a hacer la compra a las tiendas locales aquella mañana. Bella había atribuido aquella poco característica falta de cooperación al cansancio del viaje, pero ¿y si no era ésa la razón?

Bella miró a Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Crees que está preocupada por Alice?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Como Bella no sabía realmente qué sabía la niña sobre la situación de Alice, no sabía qué contestarle.

Tal vez Edward tuviera razón. Quizás ella hubiera estado demasiado envuelta en sus recientes problemas como para pensar en otros. Aunque no agradecía a Edward por habérselo hecho ver. Hasta aquel momento ella ni siquiera había sabido que le gustaban los niños, ni que pudiera tener sensibilidad como para detectar los estados de ánimo de Daisy.

Bella se incorporó en la tumbona.

-A lo mejor debería sentarme con ella y explicarle que Alice sólo necesita descanso durante unas semanas porque tiene la tensión un poco alta…

-¿Y crees que una niña de seis años se quedará tranquila con esa explicación? – preguntó Edward sarcásticamente.

Bella se puso colorada.

-¡Pienso que puedo intentarlo!

-¡Si eso es lo que sabes de niños, quizás haya sido mejor que Black y tú no hayáis tenido hijos!

Bella no podía creer el desprecio con el que él lo había dicho. El hecho de que ella hubiera pensado lo mismo después de su separación de Jacob en aquel momento no tenía importancia. Pero Edward lo había dicho en el mismo sentido que lo había pensado ella.

-Mírate, Bella – la mirada de Edward la recorrió – Un cabello perfecto. Piel perfecta. Dientes perfectos. Un cuerpo demasiado perfecto. ¡Todo malditamente perfecto! Al menos hace ocho años parecías humana. ¡Ahora tienes el aspecto de cualquier otra actriz _perfecta_ de Hollywood!

Bella se puso pálida al oír su tono de insulto.

Bella se puso de pie.

-Cuando quiera tu opinión, te la pediré. ¡Suéltame, Edward! – le ordenó cuando él extendió la mano y rodeó la muñeca.

Una muñeca demasiado delgada, pensó Edward.

Miró sus dedos sin anillos. Ya no llevaba la alianza, pero ésta había dejado una marca de piel más clara en el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda, donde también había tenido aquel anillo de compromiso con un enorme diamante que le había regalado Black.

-No estoy de acuerdo – Edward no la soltó.

Ella disimuló su rabia detrás de las gafas de sol, pero la expresión de su cara la delataba.

¿Estaba enfadada?

Después de años de intentar borrar a Bella deliberadamente de su memoria, Edward había revivido todos los recuerdos de ella en la última hora. Y eso no había mejorado su humor.

-¿Cómo va tu carrera de actriz, Bella?

Bella lo miró con desconfianza.

-Bien, gracias.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí, de verdad!

-No puedes vivir de la publicidad de tu divorcio toda la vida, ¿sabes? Dentro de no mucho tiempo tendrás que volver al trabajo.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no darle un bofetón y borrar aquella sonrisa burlona de Edward.

-Sólo intento ayudarte… - dijo él.

-¡Cuando quiera tu consejo, te lo pediré! – le advirtió ella.

-¿Un consejo que jamás será el adecuado?

-¡Exacto!

-Sólo me interesaba por ti, Bella. Volver a Londres después de tu separación no me parece un buen movimiento para tu carrera, ¿no? – Edward le clavó la mirada.

-¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Edward!

-De acuerdo – Edward la soltó bruscamente y se apartó de ella.

Bella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza diciendo:

-Si me disculpas…

-¿Huyes, Bella? – dijo él cuando ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Bella se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Has dicho antes que te gustaría una copa de vino blanco? – dijo Bella con la barbilla en alto.

-¿Y tú vas a ir a traerme una?

-Si así paso menos tiempo contigo, ¡sí! Pero, por supuesto, si has cambiado de idea…

-Debes saber que, si yo decido algo sobre algo o alguien, rara vez cambio de parecer – apuntó Edward-

-Afortunadamente, a mí me pasa lo mismo – respondió ella.

Se miraron intensamente un momento, sin intención alguna de desdecirse ninguno de los dos.

Siempre había sido así con Bella, recordó Edward. Bella no había sido más que una actriz de veinte años que empezaba su carrera en aquel entonces, pero aun entonces tenía claro lo que quería y cómo lo conseguiría. Y hacia ocho años había decidido convertirse en la esposa del millonario productor de cine Jacob Black y había usado su relación con Edward sin el menor escrúpulo para conseguir dar ese paso.

Edward se movió en la tumbona y miró las terrazas llenas de naranjos que rodeaban la piscina.

-Un vino blanco estaría bien – dijo él.

Él notó que Bella lo miraba enfurruñada un momento antes de darse la vuelta y mirarla. Vio su cabellera castaña cayendo en forma de cascada sobre su espalda, una espalda larga, casi felina, un trasero suavemente curvado con aquel bikini, y aquellas piernas largas y torneadas.

¡Maldita sea! Aun después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, aun después de tanto tiempo, Bella era una de las mujeres más hermosas y seductoras que él había conocido… y tocado.

Un pensamiento molesto para un hombre como él, que había decidido no volver a involucrarse en la relación con una mujer.

Edward miró a Daisy jugando en la piscina.

-¿Cariño, quieres ir a cambiarte ahora? Pronto será la hora de comer.

-Está bien, tío Edward – Daisy salió obedientemente de la piscina y entró en la casa.

Bella sacó dos copas y vino del frigorífico con movimientos agitados. No tenía que olvidarse de llevar zumo para Daisy, por si la niña quería beber algo.

¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a darle consejos?

Edward le había roto el corazón hacia ocho años dejándola totalmente vulnerable frente a la proposición de casamiento de Jacob, una maniobra que sólo había aceptado ella para salvar las apariencias.

Bella se detuvo en medio de la cocina.

Era la primera vez que admitía, aun ante sí misma, que el comportamiento de Edward había sido el verdadero motivo de su matrimonio con Jacob…

Agitó la cabeza y una vez más se reprimió unas lágrimas.

Daba igual cuál hubiera sido la razón por la que se había casado con Jacob. Durante su matrimonio ella había intentado ser una buena esposa, lo había acompañado a numerosas fiestas y estrenos, siempre sonriente y glamurosa. Su agenda de trabajo había sido terrible en años recientes, casi siempre para la empresa productora de Jacob.

Sí, ella había intentado ser la esposa perfecta para Jacob.

El hecho de que hubiera fracasado todavía la obsesionada.

-Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo exactamente?

Bella se sobresaltó con la voz de Edward por detrás de ella, que tiró el cartón de zumo que tenía en la mano, ensuciando el suelo de la cocina, y sobre todo, sus piernas desnudas. Se echó atrás y chocó con Edward, con el cuerpo de Edward.

El cuerpo de Edward…

Bella se puso rígida al sentir el sólido pecho de Edward y sus piernas. E inmediatamente intentó apartarse.

Era demasiado tener el cuerpo de Bella casi desnudo apretado contra él, su trasero anidado entre sus muslos, pensó Edward. Era demasiado, encima del hecho de habérsela encontrado en la mansión inesperadamente.

Él agarró sus brazos para darle la vuelta para que lo mirase, y supo, por su repentina exclamación y el agrandamiento de sus ojos que Bella se había dado cuenta de su intención.

Que ella sabía que él iba a besarla.

No amablemente. No con la lenta sensualidad con la que ellos solían besarse, sino con hambre. Con deseo de sentir el gusto de su boca. Estaba terriblemente hambriento de ella y hubiera querido arrancarle aquellos dos trozos de tela de su cuerpo apretarla contra la pared, ¡y hacerla suya allí donde estaba!

Él le mantuvo la mirada mientras sus brazos se movían encima de ella como bandas de acero, moldeando sus curvas contra su cuerpo antes de mirar sus labios entreabiertos.

Bella siempre había tenido una boca muy erótica. Sus labios eran grandes y sensuales, y ahora los tenía levemente húmedos, como si lo estuviera invitando a besarla.

¡Y él estaba más que deseoso de besarla!

Bella se quedó petrificada ante la mirada de Edward, y su respiración se detuvo completamente cuando él bajó la cabeza y la besó, profundamente, ferozmente, exigiéndole una respuesta a ella en lugar de pedírsela.

Una respuesta que Bella fue incapaz de negarle puesto que sus labios parecieron abrirse por voluntad propia. Sus brazos se aferraron a aquellos anchos hombros. La piel de Edward parecía de seda debajo de sus dedos.

El calor explotó entre ellos, un ardiente calor.

Ella se curvó íntimamente contra Edward, tan excitada como él, y lo besó tan apasionadamente como él.

¡Hacía tanto tiempo que ella no se sentía tan viva!

Edward le acarició la espalda mientras la besaba. Penetró su boca con su lengua mientras aquellas manos la quemaban con sus caricias desde sus caderas hasta sus pechos.

Edward se tensó cuando ella lo tocó allí. Ella notó que estaba duro, caliente, maravilloso.

Bella estaba tan excitada, tan ajena a la razón que no protestó al sentir que Edward le desabrochaba el sujetador y le acariciaba el pecho.

Bella se derritió completamente de placer cuando él acarició el pezón con el pulgar.

-¿Tío Edward?

Bella apenas pudo registrar la presencia de Daisy en la cocina antes de que Edward se separase de ella con una mirada acusadora, y la ocultase detrás de él antes de darse la vuelta hacia la niña.

-La tía Bella y yo estábamos…

-Está bien, tío Edward. Mamá y papá se besan siempre – le dijo Daisy en un tono paternalista que sólo una precoz niña de seis años podría usar con un adulto – Claro que yo no sabía que tú y la tía Bella os besabais también, pero supongo que está bien… - la niña se encogió de hombros.

-Pareces una adulta, Daisy – dijo Edward.

-Los mayores siempre se están besando y esas cosas – comentó Daisy sin darle importancia.

Bella se estaba poniendo torpemente la parte de arriba del bikini, sin poder abrochársela.

Bella no se estaba tomando con tanto humor aquella situación tan embarazosa. Edward llevaba sólo horas en su vida, ¡y ella ya estaba dejando que la besara!

Bueno, no. No estaba dejando que la besara, sino que había aprovechado la oportunidad de besarlo, pensó ella.

Y él no estaba en su vida tampoco, algo que le dejaría muy claro la próxima vez que estuvieran juntos.

Edward se había burlado de ella aquel día, la había insultado, ¡y no dejaría que consiguiera hacerle el amor cuando le diera la gana!

Bella respiró profundamente para controlarse. Salió de detrás de Edward, con el bikini en su sitio y preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero, Daisy, preparar la cena o llamar a mamá?

-¡Llamar a mamá! – respondió entusiasmada la niña.

-Iremos a llamarla ahora mismo – le prometió Bella sin mirar a Edward dando la mano a la niña.

-No os preocupéis por mí – dijo Edward – Yo me quedaré aquí y limpiaré el pegote de zumo que hay en el suelo.

Bella lo miró burlonamente y sonrió.

-Eres muy amable, Edward – dijo – Estoy segura de que encontrarás todo lo que necesites en el armario debajo de la pila – agregó Bella.

Edward lo miró con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

-Todo lo que necesito, no, Bella – contestó.

Ella lo miró como censurándolo.

-Haz todo lo que puedas, entonces…

-Siempre lo hago – respondió él deliberadamente.

Bella lo silenció con la mirada antes de irse de la concina de la mano de Daisy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, se que llevo tiempo sin actualizar, pero quería subir este capítulo primero, porque la historia de nueva vida estoy como en stop, estoy en blanco no se me ocurre nada.<strong>

**Si tenéis sugerencias para la historia de nueva vida, por favor ayudarme.**

**Besos,**

**Sayna Cullen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES DE CAROLE MORTIMER**

* * *

><p><span>UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR<span>**  
><strong>

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Edward se había duchado y vestido. Ya tenía encendida la barbacoa y estaba todo listo para poner la carne para la cena, y estaba sentado en la terraza bebiendo otra copa de vino blanco cuando Bella y Daisy hicieron su aparición.

Daisy estaba muy elegante con una falda de pana azul y una camiseta rosa, y Bella estaba mejor aún con unas sandalias de tacón bajo, sus piernas desnudas y un vestido de tirantes largo de seda verde por la rodilla que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, pensó Edward mientras miraba sus hombros bronceados y el borde de su escote.

Había sido un error besar a Bella, reflexionó Edward. Pero ése era sólo el último error que había cometido con ella, y el peor el haberse permitido enamorarse de ella hacía ocho años.

–Sírvete una copa de vino –le dijo Edward cuando ella se sentó al otro lado de la mesa–. ¿Cómo está Alice?

–Muy bien –respondió ella distraídamente mientras se servía una copa de vino.

No pensaba decirle lo que le había dicho su hermana cuando ella le había preguntado por la llegada de Edward a la mansión.

–¡Supéralo de una vez! –había sido el comentario de su hermana.

Lo que tenía que superar, sobre todo, era la burla de Edward, pensó ella.

–¡Es hora de que paséis página! –había insistido Alice cuando ella le había dicho esto último.

No era un consejo que le sirviera de mucho cuando en aquel mismo momento era tan obvia la hostilidad entre ellos.

Aunque Edward no parecía preocupado por ello. De hecho, parecía relajado con aquel aspecto tan devastadoramente atractivo, con sus vaqueros gastados, una camisa de manga corta del color de sus ojos abierta en el cuello, y el pelo húmedo peinado para atrás, y sus facciones aristocráticas heredadas de su padre español.

Bella había elegido el vestido de aquella tarde con cuidado, sabiendo que tendría que sentirse segura frente a Edward, después del breve intercambio de aquella tarde en la cocina. Se había recogido el pelo en la coronilla y lo llevaba suelto sobre unos hombros desnudos. Tenía el rostro levemente bronceado y sólo había necesitado ponerse un poco de barra de labios color melocotón para dar luz a su rostro.

–Mamá te ha mandado recuerdos, tío Edward –le dijo Daisy, contenta.

–¿Sí? ¿Ahora?

–Sí –asintió la pequeña–. Y espera que te vaya bien en el festival de cine.

–Es muy considerado de su parte –respondió Edward.

¡Tenía que decirle unas cuantas cosas a Alice personalmente cuando Daisy se fuera a la cama!, pensó Edward.

–¿Podrá preparar una ensalada tu tía Bella? –bromeó él poniéndose de pie para dar la vuelta a la carne

.

–La tía Bella preparó tortilla francesa anoche –sonrió Daisy.

–¿Sí? –Edward alzó las cejas burlonamente–. ¡Es una mujer de muchos talentos,

evidentemente! –agregó mirando de reojo a «la tía Bella».

La niña no se dio cuenta del insulto que suponía aquel comentario para su tía y empezó a poner la mesa para los tres.

Pero Bella sí se había dado cuenta, y miró a Edward achicando los ojos.

Edward miró a Bella unos segundos y luego volvió a concentrar su atención en la carne. El problema era que Bella era demasiado hermosa como para mirarla durante mucho tiempo y no querer llevarla a la cama.

Lo que jamás volvería a suceder, se dijo él, aunque hubiera disfrutado de besarla. Y no sólo disfrutado, sino que había querido repetir la experiencia desde entonces.

Ocho años, ¡maldita sea! ¡Y a las pocas horas de verla ya se moría de deseo por ella!

–¿Cómo está Alice realmente? –preguntó él cuando Daisy se había ido a la cocina.

–Dice que el especialista le ha dicho que, si no le baja la tensión, tendrá que ir a su consulta mañana.

Edward se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Bella en su voz.

–No estuvo así durante el embarazo de Daisy, ¿no?

–No, por lo que yo sé. No he pasado mucho tiempo en Inglaterra en los últimos años, Edward –le explicó cuando vio que él alzaba una ceja.

–¿Estabas demasiado ocupada en Hollywood tratando de hacerte un nombre?

–Allí es donde vivía Jacob, Edward –respondió ella a la defensiva, al oír la censura en su tono–. Y donde trabajaba. Es natural que yo tratase de trabajar allí también.

–Me parece recordar que una vez dijiste que tu pasión eran los escenarios –dijo él

sensualmente–. Yo incluso estaba dispuesto a mudarnos a Inglaterra durante un tiempo para poder estar contigo cuando aceptaste el papel que te habían ofrecido en _El graduado._

Bella frunció el ceño. Sí, Edward había hablado de quedarse temporalmente en Inglaterra. ¡Pero eso había sido antes de aburrirse de la relación entre ellos y de tener una aventura con otra mujer!

–¡Para poder estar conmigo y con todas esas otras mujeres fascinadas por ti! –dijo ella–. Y ahora, si me disculpas, Edward... –agregó, poniéndose de pie bruscamente–. Tengo que ir a preparar la ensalada.

La cena no fue muy relajada, pensó Bella mientras recogían la mesa un par de horas más tarde. Afortunadamente, Daisy, después de la conversación con su madre, parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, charlando todo el tiempo, y llenando el silencio entre Edward y Bella. Ellos apenas se habían dirigido la palabra, excepto un «Por favor, ¿me puedes pasar la sal?».

Edward se había disculpado y se había ido a hacer una llamada telefónica, y Bella había ido a acostar a Daisy, tratando de demorarse todo lo posible en la habitación de su sobrina antes de reunirse con Edward en la terraza.

Finalmente salió de la casa y encontró a Edward de espaldas, mirando los últimos rayos de sol del atardecer en un cielo que se iba oscureciendo.

Bella se quedó de pie en la puerta, indecisa, incómoda con la atmósfera íntima que los rodeaba.

–Siéntate, Bella –le ordenó él sin darse la vuelta.

–¿Cómo...?

–Por tu perfume –respondió Edward dándose la vuelta para mirarla–. No te quedes ahí en la puerta y ven a sentarte.

Ella se indignó internamente ante aquel tono.

–Siempre has sido arrogante, Edward. Estoy segura de que como director tienes mucha autoridad, pero puedo asegurarte...

–¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Siéntate, Bella! –él la miró clavándole los ojos azules–. Quiero hablar contigo sobre Alice –agregó impacientemente al ver que ella seguía en la puerta.

–Oh, está bien –Bella se acercó y se sentó en la silla más alejada de Edward–. ¿Era ella con quien estabas hablando por teléfono?

–Es bueno saber que todos esos años de matrimonio con Jacob Black no te borraron totalmente la inteligencia.

–Edward...

–¿Quieres callarte de una vez y escucharme por una vez en tu vida, Bella? –Edward se puso de pie y caminó hacia un extremo de la terraza–. He hablado con Jasper. Al parecer, Alice, por razones obvias, no ha querido alarmarte cuando habló contigo y con Daisy –su expresión era seria–. Están preocupados tanto por el bebé como por Alice, y la intención del médico es ingresarla mañana y realizarle una cesárea.

Bella se puso de pie abruptamente.

–Prepararé todo para que Daisy y yo nos vayamos inmediatamente...

–Eso es lo último que Jasper quiere que hagas –contestó Edward suavemente–. Bella, él no tiene idea de cómo saldrá la operación, tanto para Alice como para el bebé, y lo que menos quiere es que Daisy vuelva a Inglaterra y que esté en medio de la incertidumbre. Aunque la operación sea un éxito, Alice y el bebé tendrán que permanecer en el hospital varios días, y tendrás tiempo de sobra de preparar tu viaje para cuando vuelvan a casa.

Lo único que registró Bella fue: «Aunque la operación sea un éxito».

–¿Hay...? ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que ambos estén bien?

Para Edward no era fácil hablar de aquello. Sabía que ambas hermanas estaban muy unidas emocionalmente después de haber perdido a sus padres en un accidente de coche hacía diez años, aunque habían vivido en países diferentes durante años. Había sido la relación estrecha que tenían lo que había hecho que Edward conociera a Alice y a Jasper.

–Bella...

–Contéstame, ¿quieres, Edward? –preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

En otras circunstancias, con cualquier otra mujer, él sabía que la habría tomado en sus brazos y la habría consolado. Pero después de lo que había sucedido entre los dos, ¡Edward no se atrevía a tocarla!

Se quedó donde estaba, con expresión distante.

–Jasper cree que hay bastantes posibilidades de que el bebé y Alice salgan bien de la operación...

–¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Pero...? –agregó, con la sensación de que Edward no le había contado todo.

Edward hizo una mueca de incomodidad ante su percepción.

–También preguntó si ambos estaríamos aquí con Daisy hasta saber lo que sucede.

Y si Bella pensaba que él se alegraba de que le hubieran pedido aquello, se equivocaba, pensó Edward.

–La idea es que entre ambos tengamos ocupada a Daisy al menos hasta dentro de un par de días, para que no tenga demasiado tiempo de llamar por teléfono ni de pensar acerca de lo que esté sucediendo en su casa.

Bella pestañeó.

–¿Jasper quiere que nos quedemos juntos aquí? –repitió ella, incrédula.

–Yo puedo intentar tener una actitud civilizada, Bella, si tú haces lo mismo.

Bella había esperado tener la oportunidad de mantener una conversación civilizada con Edward acerca de la posibilidad de que uno de los dos se marchase de la mansión, pero ahora había perdido toda esperanza.

Bella sabía que Edward sería una presencia dominante en la mansión, y que era obvio que no podían estar en la misma habitación sin discutir.

Pero al mismo tiempo reconocía que Jasper tenía razón. Bella veía lo bien que se llevaban Edward y Daisy, y que su presencia había relajado a la pequeña. Si bien para ella había sido un infierno.

–¿Tienes que quedarte aquí en la mansión para que hagamos eso?

–¡Es mía, Bella! –le recordó Edward, irritado.

–Entonces quizás sea yo quien deba irse a un hotel...

–¿Quieres dejar de actuar como una niña? –Edward la interrumpió–. ¿O es que no confías en ti como para estar a solas conmigo un par de días?

Ella lo miró con rabia.

–No seas tan presumido...

–Oh, sí, me olvidaba. ¡Has tenido tantos amantes en los últimos años que tal vez tengas ganas de tener un descanso durante unas semanas!

–¡No he tenido ningún amante durante mi matrimonio! –protestó Bella vehementemente.

–Eso no es lo que dijo Black hace diez meses.

–Él estaba enfadado en aquel momento, y se inventaba cosas –se defendió Bella.

–Sí, seguro...

–¡No uses ese tono paternalista conmigo, Edward! –exclamó Bella–. ¡Yo no tuve ninguna aventura durante mi matrimonio con Jacob!

–¿No estás protestando demasiado, Bella? –dijo él.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

–Simplemente estoy tratando de explicarte que Jacob estaba muy enfadado cuando hizo esas acusaciones, porque yo lo había dejado. Además, ¡tus numerosas relaciones durante estos años no han sido un secreto!

Como su relación clandestina con la actriz Tanya Denali...

–La diferencia está en que yo no estoy casado –señaló él.

–No, nunca te has comprometido con nadie, ¿no, Edward?

–Para terminar con una esposa infiel, como tú, ¿quieres decir? No, prefiero que no.

–¿No me has escuchado?

–Oh, sí. Pero me cuesta creer tu inocencia.

Bella tragó saliva.

–Te gusta insultarme, parece, ¿no, Edward?

No, para él no era un gusto hablar de los hombres con los que al parecer ella había engañado a Jacob Black durante su matrimonio. Si su matrimonio con Jacob había acabado, él hubiera preferido que ella se divorciara simplemente, no que hubiera compensado su infelicidad con una retahíla de amantes.

–No estamos aquí por nada que tenga que ver con nosotros, Bella. Se trata de una niña de seis años a quien tenemos que mantener distraída para que Jasper pueda sentirse con la libertad suficiente como para concentrarse en Alice y en el bebé.

Él tenía razón. Bella sabía que él tenía razón. Sólo que Edward le había revuelto el estómago recordándole las cosas que Jacob había dicho cuando ella le había dicho que lo dejaría, acusaciones por las que más tarde Jacob se había disculpado. Demasiado tarde, por supuesto, para que la prensa no hubiera impreso las mentiras y se sintiera poco inclinada a publicar la rectificación.

Era desconcertante también que el amor de Edward por la niña fuera tan grande que estuviera dispuesto a quedarse con ella cuando era evidente que prefería no hacerlo. Bella jamás había imaginado que Edward pudiera ser paternal, sin embargo sus sentimientos por Daisy lo demostraban.

Lo que le hacía preguntarse por qué Edward no se había casado y había tenido hijos propios. Aquel día le había demostrado a Bella que sería un padre maravilloso.

¡Sería su papel de marido lo que estaría en duda!

–Tienes razón –admitió Bella–. Estoy dispuesta a intentar dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado, si tú también lo haces.

–Estás dispuesta a que hagamos una tregua, ¿quieres decir?

–Estoy dispuesta a que terminen los insultos y acusaciones, quiero decir –respondió Bella, decidida.

–Yo me portaré bien, si tú lo haces –dijo él.

–Entonces, estamos de acuerdo. Por el bien de Daisy intentaremos llevarnos bien durante dos días por lo menos.

–Por el bien de Daisy –Edward inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo.

–Y no se repetirá lo que sucedió en la cocina tampoco –agregó Bella.

Aunque ella misma había respondido con terrible deseo al beso de Edward.

–Ah, eso es otra cosa, Bella –Edward se cruzó de brazos–. Después de todo, a lo mejor resulta que no puedes mantenerte a distancia de mí...

–Sueñas, Edward –contestó ella.

–Es posible. Veremos, ¿no?

No, no lo verían, pensó Bella.

Un par de días, sólo eso. Seguramente podría evitar verse envuelta en una situación comprometida con Edward durante un tiempo tan corto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, cuanto tiempo de esta historia, no? Espero que no estéis muy furiosos todos por la tardanza. Pero ya estoy aquí y pretendo no irme en mucho tiempo. <strong>

**Espero vuestras opiniones con ansias, ¿qué os ha parecido Edward?¿Y la reacción de Bella? Pobre Daisy, ¿verdad? Ya me contareis en vuestros reviews.**

**Besos, **

**Sayna C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES DE CAROLE MORTIMER**

* * *

><p><span>NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR<span>

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-No te olvides el teléfono móvil... Bella, ¿qué diablos te has puesto?

Bella iba a ponerse las gafas de sol, pero detuvo el movimiento para mirar a Edward.

Ella sabía que no se refería a las gafas de sol ni a la camiseta blanca y la falda que llevaba.

–Una gorra de béisbol, por supuesto –contestó ella–. Un accesorio que tiene origen en el país de tu madre, creo –agregó Bella secamente, refiriéndose a la nacionalidad americana de su madre.

–También el sombrero de vaquero, pero jamás me pondré uno –contestó Edward.

Los tres habían pasado la mayor parte de la mañana al lado de la piscina hasta que Edward había sugerido ir a dar una vuelta para comprar más provisiones en el supermercado local. Daisy había sugerido que después de volver a casa fueran todos a Grasse y almorzaran en un restaurante de allí antes de ir a una de las playas que había a lo largo de la costa.

Una sugerencia que Edward aceptó más que contento, lo que dejaba a Bella una vez más «en minoría».

Pero eso no quería decir que quisiera salir sin su gorra de béisbol.

–Suelen salirme pecas con el sol.

–Y no podemos dejar que el sol te arruine esa piel perfecta, ¿no?

–Edward, ¿por qué no...? –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

–En realidad, tío Edward, tía Bella es famosa –le dijo Daisy–. Lleva gorra porque no quiere que le reconozca la gente...

–En realidad no soy tan famosa como tío Edward, Daisy –le dijo Bella a la pequeña.

–Venga, Daisy-May –Edward acarició a la pequeña en la cabeza llena de rizos rubios–. Esperaremos en el coche mientras tu tía Bella termina de disfrazarse.

–Muy gracioso, Edward –dijo Bella–. Trae algo para espantar a las fans de tu tío, Daisy. Tu tío Edward es algo así como un símbolo sexual, y es posible que tengamos que quitarnos a sus fans de encima –le advirtió a su sobrina.

–¿Y ahora quién se hace la graciosa? –dijo Edward alzando las cejas mientras abría la puerta de atrás del coche para que Daisy pudiera sentarse.

Bella sonrió burlonamente.

–Sólo digo algo obvio, Edward.

–¿Un símbolo sexual? –repitió Edward.

–Creo recordar haber leído en algún sitio que te habían votado como el hombre más sexy de América el año pasado.

No era un título del que él se sintiera orgulloso especialmente.

–Me sorprende que, con todo lo que te estaba pasando tuvieras tiempo de leer sobre mi vida... –comentó él.

La sonrisa burlona se cayó de los labios de Bella.

–¡Era algo agradable comparado con toda la basura que se estaba publicando en aquel momento! –dijo.

–Bella... –Edward se acercó adonde estaba ella.

–Deberíamos marcharnos... –sugirió Bella abriendo la puerta del coche.

Luego se sentó, cerró la puerta de un golpe y dejó a Edward allí de pie. Habían declarado una tregua, y la habían respetado toda la mañana, pero aquel lapsus sabía él que había sido causado por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

Pero ¿cómo podía dormir sabiendo que Bella estaba en una habitación al fondo del pasillo? Probablemente tan despierta como él, pero por motivos diferentes.

No había podido olvidar lo bien que se había sentido cuando la había tocado, pero Bella debía de estar preocupada por Alice, algo que Edward sabía que no había tomado en consideración durante su conversación. Pero ¡maldita sea!, en aquel momento Jasper le había pedido que cuidase de Bella y de Daisy, un pedido que había hecho por el bien de Daisy, y que sabía que no podía rechazar.

Pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que gustarle estar allí con Bella, y a ella seguramente no debía gustarle la idea de estar con él.

–Lo siento –dijo Edward cuando entró en el coche y lo puso en marcha. Bella estaba a su lado.

Bella lo miró sobresaltada.

–¿Qué?

Edward respiró profundamente.

–He dicho que lo siento –repitió más claramente Edward–. He sido un desgraciado.

–Sí –ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Aunque una disculpa era lo último que esperaba de Edward.

–Supongo que me lo he merecido –insistió él.

–Sí.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Siempre has sido tan porfiada?

–Probablemente, no. Supongo que el tiempo nos cambia a todos. Y no siempre para mejor –ella se encogió de hombros.

Bella sabía que había cambiado en los últimos ocho años, que su vida con Jacob la había cambiado. Por ejemplo, ella ya no confiaba en el afecto, ¡y menos en hombres atractivos como Edward Cullen!

Edward miró de reojo a Bella mientras conducía hacia el pueblo. Daisy iba en el asiento de atrás exclamando y señalando todo lo que veía.

En otros tiempos Bella se habría puesto tan contenta como Daisy por ir de compras y luego almorzar fuera. Pero Edward se dio cuenta de que ella escondía sus emociones detrás de un muro de indiferencia casi impenetrable.

O tal vez estuviera aburrida, pensó Edward.

Después de todo, aquellas vacaciones con una niña de seis años debían de ser un poco tediosas para alguien que había vivido una vida tan exótica con Jacob Black en Hollywood.

El tipo de vida que Edward evitaba. Pero una que, a juzgar por las fotos de las revistas, Bella había disfrutado.

–¿Qué te parece si vamos a Saint Moritz en lugar de a Grasse? –preguntó Edward.

–¿A Saint Moritz?

Edward asintió.

–Podemos ir en coche por la costa o tomar un barco desde...

–Sé cómo llegar allí, Edward. He estado allí antes –lo interrumpió antes de agitar la cabeza–. Lo que no veo es el interés que puede tener ese sitio para una niña de seis años.

Por supuesto que Bella había estado allí. Ella había estado en todos los sitios de moda durante su matrimonio.

–¡Simplemente he pensado que una mujer de veintiocho años podía echar de menos las tiendas de Rodeo Drive! –exclamó Edward.

Bella se puso colorada. Cuando ella se había mudado a Los Ángeles, Jacob le había abierto cuentas en las tiendas más exclusivas de Rodeo Drive, y Bella admitía que durante los primeros meses de matrimonio le había resultado divertido ir a aquellas tiendas y comprar todo lo que se le antojaba.

Pero la novedad de las tiendas, junto con el brillo de su ya débil matrimonio, se había acabado pronto, y ella se había sentido aliviada de volver a su trabajo.

–No echo de menos nada de mi vida de Los Ángeles –le dijo a Edward.

–¿Nada?

–Absolutamente nada.

–Me cuesta creerlo. No había una semana en que no aparecieras en las revistas asistiendo a una fiesta de la farándula.

–Lo que odiaba. Era la forma de vida de Jacob, no la mía –aclaró cuando Edward alzó las cejas.

–¿No?

–No... ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver que la atención de Edward se veía distraída por algo o alguien en el aparcamiento.

Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada. Pero sólo vio a un hombre con un pan debajo del brazo abriendo su coche y entrando en él.

–¿Edward?

Él agitó la cabeza.

–Lo siento. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

–Nada importante –dijo ella sabiendo que él no le creería que ella odiaba aquella vida glamurosa. Luego cuando regresó Daisy y se sentó en el asiento de atrás, agregó–: Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad, cariño.

Edward estuvo distraído mientras conducía de vuelta a la mansión, controlando de vez en cuando si aquel coche azul y su dueño iban detrás.

No lo veía, pero eso no quería decir nada.

Había notado su presencia por primera vez cuando lo había visto detrás de ellos en la calle que iba desde la casa hasta el supermercado. Se había dado cuenta de que los había seguido al aparcamiento, pero no había hecho caso de la coincidencia cuando el conductor había bajado para ir al puesto frente al supermercado donde vendían pan fresco.

Pero ellos habían estado en el supermercado por lo menos media hora, y el hombre había seguido allí cuando habían salido, supuestamente leyendo un periódico, aunque los había mirado mientras cargaban la compra en el maletero.

Se estaba volviendo paranoico, pensó Edward cuando dobló en la calle que conducía a la mansión y el coche azul no se veía por ningún lado.

Paranoico o hipersensible después de haberse encontrado inesperadamente con Bella después de años de evitar encontrarla.

Ella tenía razón en que él no había vivido una vida de monje en aquellos ocho años, y eso le había hecho creer a él que había superado su relación con ella. Pero desde que la había besado y acariciado el día anterior en la cocina, se había dado cuenta de que no era así.

Era verdad que Bella estaba diferente ahora. Llevaba ropa de marca y un aire sofisticado y seguro que no había tenido la chica de veinte años de ojos brillantes que había conocido mientras filmaba en la Isla de Man.

Pero él habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no sentía una atracción feroz hacia ella y un deseo desesperado de hacer el amor con ella detrás de una apariencia de relación civilizada.

Algo que era muy peligroso.

¡Y se trataba de un peligro que él debía evitar, aunque sólo fuera durante unas horas!

–Tengo que ir a Cannes por varias razones esta tarde –dijo Edward a Bella mientras colocaban la compra.

Daisy había ido a buscar el bañador a su dormitorio.

–Está bien –dijo Bella.

–Daisy y tú podéis venir si queréis –se oyó decir Edward, en absoluta contradicción con sus pensamientos de hacía un momento.

¡Su excusa era que la falta total de interés de Bella en sus planes para aquella noche lo habían irritado mucho!

–¿Y por qué crees que voy a tener ganas de ir?

No le apetecía nada acercarse a un lugar tan artificial después de haberlo evitado durante meses.

Conocía perfectamente esos ambientes. Había sido parte de ellos por Jacob, y sabía perfectamente que el objetivo era ver y hacerse ver, y no charlar y encontrarse con viejos amigos.

–Llevas casi un año sin trabajar, Bella.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó ella.

–Hace diez meses que no haces una película.

–¿Y?

–El mundo del cine es muy efímero. Demasiado tiempo fuera de las luces y la industria y el público olvida que existes.

–¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

–Que tienes que volver a trabajar.

Bella se rió sin humor.

–Como te dije ayer, no es cosa tuya.

–No puedes ocultarte el resto de tu vida, Bella.

–No me estoy ocultando...

–¿Y cómo lo llamarías? Estás en una mansión a kilómetros de todo, y llevas gafas de sol y una gorra de béisbol para disfrazar tu apariencia cuando sales. Yo llamaría ocultarse a eso, ¿tú no, Bella?

–No. Yo lo llamaría tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones después de años de trabajar sin descanso –tomó aliento–. Ya no recuerdo cuándo ha sido la última vez que me he relajado simplemente y me he tumbado al sol.

–Te saldrán pecas, ¿no lo recuerdas?

–¡Vale la pena arriesgarme! Y no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con que no tenga ganas

de ir esta noche a una fiesta en Cannes.

–Allí habrá directores. Productores. Gente que puede darte trabajo, Bella –le explicó Edward pacientemente.

–No necesito que nadie me dé trabajo, Edward –le aseguró ella.

Él la estudió cuidadosamente.

–Ya sabes en lo próximo que vas a trabajar, ¿no?

–Sí, Edward. Sé en lo que voy a trabajar.

–¿En qué?

–¡No es asunto tuyo!

–¿Estáis discutiendo? –preguntó Daisy desde la puerta de la cocina, con expresión de curiosidad más que de preocupación.

–Por supuesto que no, cariño –la tranquilizó Bella–. Tío Edward y yo estábamos... discutiendo algo sin importancia –miró a Edward como advirtiéndole.

–Oh –Daisy asintió–. Porque mamá y papá siempre se besan después de una discusión y se arreglan.

–Como te ha dicho tía Bella, no estábamos discutiendo –comentó Edward–. Bueno, entonces, ¿quién tiene hambre?

Daisy contestó rápidamente.

Bella no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado enfadada con Edward. Jacob se había pasado años presionándola para que hiciera una película tras otra, sobre todo producciones suyas, y no estaba dispuesta a que nadie, y menos Edward Cullen, insistiera en ello.

Pero él pareció perder interés, porque no volvió a hablar del tema mientras intentaba aparcar en Grasse para ir a las tiendas y restaurantes.

Y Bella pudo disfrutar de los aromas del pueblo cuya industria principal eran los perfumes.

...

Edward no había sido paranoico en relación al coche azul. El vehículo había aparecido en cuanto habían salido de la casa hacia la carretera principal. Se había quedado a dos coches de distancia en la carretera a Grasse, y los había seguido al aparcamiento cuando habían llegado al pueblo. Aunque el conductor, el mismo hombre de antes, al darse cuenta de que Edward había reparado en él, se había ido en la dirección opuesta.

Desde entonces Edward no lo había vuelto a ver. Pero un sexto sentido, le decía que el hombre seguía por allí en algún sitio.

¿Sería un fan que había reconocido a Edward en el supermercado?

O peor, ¿un periodista?

Varias personas habían mirado con interés a Edward en las bulliciosas calles de Grasse, como si lo reconocieran, pero habían visto a Bella y a Daisy y habían decidido que se habían equivocado. Edward Cullen no estaba casado, ¡y tampoco tenía una niña de seis años!

Pero el hombre del coche azul había sido más obstinado que un fan, y evidentemente había estado esperando al final de la calle de acceso a la casa para seguirlos en cuanto salieran con el coche.

O cuando se marchase Bella.

Edward miró a Bella frunciendo las cejas. Ésta parecía relajada, disfrutando del momento. Daisy también parecía haber dejado sus preocupaciones a un lado.

Algo que no continuaría si Bella se daba cuenta de que los seguía un periodista.

–¿Pasa algo, Edward? –preguntó Bella cuando se sentaron en una mesa con sombra en el lugar donde decidieron almorzar.

–¿Por qué?

–Pareces... preocupado, eso es todo.

–Me pongo así cuando tengo hambre –dijo, y concentró su atención en la carta del restaurante.

Bella no pareció muy convencida, pero después de unos segundos, se puso a leer la carta también.

En realidad, ella no tenía motivo de queja mientras Edward la ayudara a distraer a Daisy. Y seguramente él estaría tan preocupado por Alice como ella.

Ella había hablado por teléfono con Jasper brevemente aquella mañana, y su cuñado le había prometido llamarla más tarde cuando tuviera noticias de Alice y el bebé. El móvil de Bella estaba encendido por esa razón.

Era agradable estar sentada allí al sol, pensó Bella mientras esperaban que les sirvieran.

Bella miró a Edward y a Daisy detrás de sus gafas de sol, y pensó en lo bien que se llevaban Edward y Daisy.

Nuevamente Bella se preguntó por qué Edward no se habría casado y habría tenido hijos.

Edward tenía treinta y siete años en aquel momento, estaba en la cima de su carrera, era un director con éxito, y uno de los actores más buscados del momento, y uno de los más sexys, hubiera agregado ella. ¡El más sexy según aquella encuesta!

Había habido muchas mujeres en la vida de Edward en aquellos años, fotos suyas con mujeres hermosas en revistas...

Sin embargo nunca se había casado. Era uno de los más reclamados solteros del mundo.

¡Y ella se sentía terriblemente atraída por aquel soltero!, sintió.

Era increíblemente sexy, pensó, incluso más que hacía ocho años. La madurez le había agregado una dimensión más a su ya multifacética personalidad. Al lado de sus ojos verdes tenía pequeñas arrugas, resultado de su experiencia, y su ocasional sonrisa era un desafío burlón.

–Es una niña increíble, ¿no? –dijo Edward cuando Daisy se disculpó para ir al aseo.

–Eh... Sí –respondió Bella.

Edward achicó los ojos.

–¿Alguna vez has pensado que, si hubiéramos seguido juntos, podríamos haber tenido una hija de la edad de Daisy? ¿O tal vez un par más?

–¡No!

–Era sólo una suposición...

Afortunadamente ella no se había quedado embarazada durante la aventura de tres meses que habían tenido. Eso realmente hubiera complicado las cosas. Ya bastante le había roto el corazón aburriéndose de su ingenua adoración buscando las atenciones de otra mujer con mucha más experiencia.

Pero no podía negar que alguna vez había soñado ingenuamente con ser la madre de los hijos de Edward.

–Intentaré llamar a Jasper ahora que no está Daisy –Bella sacó su móvil del bolso y llamó a su cuñado, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Pero aquello le había recordado que ella no había sido suficiente para él hacía ocho años, y que tampoco lo sería ahora, aunque Edward pudiera ser un maravilloso padre para sus hijos algún día.

Edward miró la plaza en la que estaba la terraza del restaurante, y sin saber por qué, se sintió observado. Aunque no vio al conductor del coche azul.

Pero quizás no fuera raro puesto que el hombre se había dado cuenta de que Edward había notado su interés.

O tal vez Edward estuviera equivocado y fuera sólo una coincidencia.

Tal vez...

Pero no creía mucho en las coincidencias...

–¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Edward al mirar en dirección a Daisy.

Ésta acababa de salir del aseo del restaurante.

¡Y el desconocido del coche azul estaba hablando con ella!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestra opinión. <strong>

**En el próximo capítulo...**

"_-No estoy de humor para tus comentarios hirientes, Edward._

_-Entonces, ¿para que estas de humor? - la desafió él con un brillo sospechoso en la mirada._

_Ella vio la intención de sus palabras y dijo:_

_-Ni lo pienses... - ella se interrumpió._

_En aquel momento Edward se acercó y le quitó las gafas de sol y las tiró encima de la toalla antes de besarla._

_Bella lo besó también."_

**Bueno el resto el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Sayna C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECENA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A CAROLE MORTIMER.**

* * *

><p><span>NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR<span>

**CAPITULO 5**

-SÍGUELO, Edward! –gritó Bella ansiosamente.

El hombre, al ver que se acercaba Edward terminó la conversación con Daisy y se alejó deprisa por la entrada trasera del restaurante.

Edward no necesitaba que nadie lo animase a perseguirlo. No tenía la menor duda de que iría tras el hombre.

–Ocúpate de Daisy –le ordenó a Bella antes de correr hacia la entrada trasera.

Pero por más que Edward miró en todas las direcciones, no pudo encontrar al desconocido. Éste había desaparecido aparentemente. Él sabía dónde estaba el coche del hombre, por supuesto, y se debatió entre ir directamente al aparcamiento para llegar antes de que lo hiciera el hombre o no hacerlo.

Pero la preocupación principal de Edward eran Daisy y Bella, así que volvió al restaurante.

–Lo he perdido –dijo Edward cuando Bella lo miró.

A Bella le temblaban las manos. Tenía a Daisy agarrada fuertemente contra ella.

–Estoy seguro de que no es lo que piensas, Bella –él asintió para tranquilizarla–. Te lo explicaré más tarde –se agachó al lado de la niña–. ¿Estás bien Daisy-May? –le preguntó suavemente.

–¿Podemos almorzar ahora, tío Edward? –preguntó la niña, esperanzada.

–Claro. ¿Te parece bien, Bella? –miró a Bella.

Bella no pudo contestar inmediatamente. Estaba demasiado afectada.

Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo malo hasta que Edward se había puesto de pie y había corrido hacia Daisy. Entonces había visto al hombre hablando con la niña.

Un hombre que le había parecido extrañamente familiar...

–Está bien –dijo Bella distraídamente.

Sabía, por la mirada de advertencia de Edward, que no quería que alarmasen a Daisy con aquel incidente, puesto que la niña no parecía haberle dado importancia.

No como Bella.

¡Lo que había ocurrido era una pesadilla para cualquier padre!

¡Apenas habían perdido de vista a Daisy un momento!

Y si...

–No es realmente lo que piensas –le aseguró Edward serenamente agarrándole suavemente el brazo cuando volvían a la mesa–. Estoy seguro de que no lo es.

–Tendrás que darme una explicación mejor que ésa, Edward –ella se estremeció involuntariamente–. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera llevado a Daisy? Jamás me lo habría perdonado...

–Ni lo pienses. Yo jamás lo habría permitido.

Bella le creyó.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, aunque Edward hubiera sido infiel como amante, Bella le creyó que habría mantenido a Daisy segura...

Edward hubiera deseado que su promesa a Bella fuera un hecho. Pero hasta que averiguase quién era el

hombre, y por qué los había seguido todo el día, no sabía a quién estaría protegiendo, si a Daisy o a Bella.

Daisy le dio parte de la respuesta.

–Creo que ese hombre era un fan tuyo, tío Edward –comentó Daisy después de comer un trozo de pizza.

–¿Por qué crees eso, Daisy? –preguntó Edward.

Bella apenas estaba comiendo, notó él. Evidentemente todavía estaba demasiado estremecida por el episodio. Pero observó que intentaba dar una impresión de normalidad.

–Me preguntó si tú eras Edward Montero –le explicó Daisy.

Edward miró a Bella frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Y tú qué le has dicho, Daisy-May?

–Que sí. Porque lo eres, ¿no?

–Sí –contestó Edward con una sonrisa–. Soy ése exactamente.

–Luego me preguntó el nombre de mi mamá –agregó la niña.

–¿De tu mamá? –preguntó Edward, incrédulo.

–Mmm... –dijo Daisy–. Le dije que su nombre era Alice. Porque lo es, ¿verdad? –agregó con satisfacción.

–Daisy...

–¿No lo ves, tío Edward? ¡Ese hombre pensó que la tía Bella era mi mamá! –se rió la niña.

Sí, Edward lo veía.

–¡Era un periodista! –exclamó Bella.

Ella estaba reemplazando su shock por rabia.

Daisy no había estado en peligro realmente. Sólo la habían usado para sacarle información.

–Yo me imaginé que podría serlo, sí –dijo Edward.

–¿Qué tú te imaginaste qué...? –dijo Bella. Luego reflexionó y agregó–: ¡Estaba en el supermercado esta mañana! –exclamó al darse cuenta de por qué le había resultado familiar su cara.

¡Luego recordó la distracción de Edward mientras miraba al periodista meterse en su coche!

–¿Cuánto hace que sabes que nos está siguiendo? –preguntó Bella.

–¡Ahora no, Bella!

–Pero...

–Te he dicho que ahora no –le ordenó él.

Bella cerró la boca y siguió mirándolo.

Edward había sabido que aquel hombre los estaba siguiendo. ¡Lo había sabido! ¡Y no se lo había advertido!

–¡Por el amor de Dios, cálmate! –le dijo Edward impacientemente más tarde.

Estaban en una cala privada, sentados en la arena entre unas rocas. Daisy estaba construyendo castillos de arena cerca del agua.

–«¡Traquilízate!». ¡Tú sabías que ese hombre nos estaba siguiendo, lo sabías, y no me has dicho nada!

–Porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así –respondió–. Oye, no te preocupes por ello, ¿de acuerdo? Haré un par de llamadas cuando vuelva a la casa y...

–¡Oh! Harás un par de llamadas... –repitió Bella sarcásticamente–. Está bien. El arrogante Edward Montero va a hacer un par de llamadas, y todo el mundo puede irse a dormir tranquilo...

–No todo el mundo, Bella.

–No estoy de humor para tus comentarios hirientes, Edward.

–Entonces, ¿para qué estás de humor? –la desafió él con un brillo sospechoso en la mirada.

Ella vio la intención de sus palabras y dijo:

–Ni lo pienses... –ella se interrumpió.

En aquel momento Edward se acercó y le quitó las gafas de sol y las tiró encima de la toalla antes de besarla.

Bella lo besó también.

Todas las emociones de las últimas dos horas se concentraron en aquel beso.

El terror cuando ella había visto a aquel hombre hablando con Daisy.

El alivio cuando había podido llegar hasta la niña y abrazarla con instinto de protección.

Y aquella rabia incontenible con Edward por no decirle que los estaban siguiendo.

¿Cómo se atrevía él?

Bella dejó de besarlo y lo empujó para que se apartase.

–¡Te he dicho que no quería que este tipo de cosas se repitiesen!

–¿Qué tipo de cosas, Bella?

–Estoy segura de que tu encanto letal debe de ser muy persuasivo para silenciar a las mujeres, Edward. Pero... –ella tenía las mejillas rojas.

–¿Es realmente letal mi encanto, Bella? –la interrumpió.

–¡Para mí no!

–No lo demuestras, mi querida Bella.

–Yo no soy «tu querida» –respondió ella vehementemente–. Y no me importa lo que le prometiste ayer a

Jasper –agitó la cabeza–. Ahora que sabemos que te ha seguido un periodista...

–O a ti.

–Ha sido a ti a quien ha reconocido... –comentó Bella achicando los ojos.

–Si es un periodista –dijo Edward.

–Lo que sea. Te está siguiendo a ti, Edward. Lo que quiere decir que eres tú quien tendrá que marcharse...

–Ya te he dicho que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte –respondió Edward firmemente.

Él no había querido besar a Bella otra vez. Pero había sido incapaz de resistirlo. Ella era tan hermosa cuando lo miraba con aquella ferocidad...

Tan deseable...

Bella tenía razón. él debería marcharse. Debería irse lo más lejos posible de aquella tentación.

Pero después del incidente del restaurante él sabía que tenía aún más motivos para quedarse.

Si el hombre era un paparazzi, y sabía hacer su trabajo, pronto averiguaría quién era Bella, a pesar de lo que le había contestado Daisy.

Pero él estaba seguro de que Bella ya sabía eso.

–Es sólo un periodista, Bella.

–¡Que será seguido por otros! Daisy y yo estábamos bien antes de que tú llegases.

–Sí, seguro –dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

–¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó ella.

–Daisy es una niña estupenda, pero tú... Estás demasiado delgada, tienes ojeras de dormir mal y estás hecha un manojo de nervios –respiró profundamente–. Yo no le llamaría a eso estar bien.

–Ya te he dicho que cuando quiera tu opinión, te la pediré...

–No, Bella, te la daré aunque no la quieras –se sentó en la arena y le agarró la barbilla para que lo mirase–. ¿qué le ha sucedido a la Bella Swan que yo conocí y amé?

–¿Amaste, Edward? Tú no sabes ni lo que quiere decir eso...

Edward la miró sin hablar un momento. Luego la soltó.

Bella lo miró con rabia. Edward no la había amado. ¡Si la hubiera amado, ella no se habría encontrado con una mujer desnuda en su cama en la suite de su hotel hacía ocho años!

–La playa es algo distinta de aquélla en la que solíamos caminar juntos a medianoche, ¿no? –dijo él con tono sensual.

Bella lo miró. No sabía qué contestar a aquel comentario. Sabía a qué playa se refería Edward, por supuesto.

Como también recordaba lo que había sucedido.

Le sorprendía que Edward también lo recordase todavía.

–Me acuerdo que se me estropearon los zapatos caminando sobre las piedras y las rocas –dijo ella.

–Valió la pena –respondió él.

Sí, había valido la pena, pensó ella.

–¿Has vuelto allí alguna vez? –preguntó Edward.

–¿A la Isla de Man?

Ella no había oído hablar de la isla hasta ir allí a hacer una película. La isla, localizada entre Inglaterra e Irlanda tenía un aspecto anticuado que había sido perfecto para la historia de amor de después de la guerra, en la que Edward había tenido el papel protagonista masculino, Tanya Denali, el papel protagonista femenino y Bella un papel secundario.

¡Una situación que lamentablemente se había reproducido en la vida real!

–Intento no regodearme en errores pasados –dijo ella.

–Hacía mucho frío en la playa aquella noche, ¿no? –dijo él, ignorando su supuesta falta de interés en el tema.

Hasta que habían encontrado la forma ideal de calentarse, sí, pensó ella.

–Edward...

–La vida parecía mucho más sencilla entonces –continuó Edward.

–¿Más sencilla? –repitió ella.

Él asintió.

–Sólo existíamos tú y yo...

–Y Tanya –agregó Bella–. No nos olvidemos de la bella y sexy Tanya, ¿no?

–Yo hace años que me olvidé de ella –dijo Edward.

–¡Qué bien tener una memoria tan acomodaticia! –sonrió ácidamente Bella.

–Tanya no significó nada para mí.

–¿Ha significado algo alguna mujer para ti, Edward?

¿Cómo podía decir que Tanya no había significado nada para él?

Tanya había estado desnuda en la habitación de su hotel, con el cabello despeinado, y aquella expresión de satisfacción en su rostro después de hacer el amor con Edward. Una expresión que Bella había visto muchas veces en su propio rostro.

–Sólo una –respondió él mirándola a los ojos.

–¡Oh, por favor! –murmuró Bella–. Ya no soy esa niña inocente de veinte años, Edward. Así que no intentes conmigo la rutina de seducirme...

–No es una rutina, maldita sea...

–¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Aquel día condujiste el barco a la Bahía Douglas como si fueras un pirata español, capitán de su barco! ¡Y nos cautivaste a mí y todas las mujeres de la isla!

Bella lo recordaba como si fuera hoy.

Bella había dado su corazón a Edward, aquel moreno que llevaba el barco, antes incluso de que se lo presentasen una hora más tarde.

Y no pensaba volver a enamorarse de él.

Nunca más.

–Voy a tomar un baño –le dijo a Edward de repente.

Se quitó la camiseta y la falda y apareció con un bikini debajo.

Edward la observó correr por la arena y meterse al agua. Su bikini resaltaba su bronceado en una piel suave... que aún sentía en sus manos.

Bella tenía razón. Ya no era la niña inocente de veinte años. De igual modo que él ya no era el joven de veintinueve años que había caído a sus pies en el momento que se la habían presentado.

Pero una parte de él deseó serlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, cuanto tiempo verdad. Lo siento pero estaba en época de exámenes y tenia que estudiar para que no me quitasen el ordenador para siempre, jeje. Bueno, tenemos aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante y apasionada historia y ya empieza lo bueno de verdad.<strong>

**No vemos pronto espero poner un nuevo capitulo la próxima semana.**

**Besito,**

**Sayna C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A CAROLE MORTIMER.**

* * *

><p><span>NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR<span>

**CAPITULO 6**

-Creo que eres ridículo, Edward –le dijo Bella mientras colgaba los trajes de baño en una cuerda que había entre dos árboles al fondo de la mansión.

Daisy estaba dentro, mirando dibujos animados en la televisión.

Los tres se habían duchado y cambiado al volver a casa.

Bella llevaba unos vaqueros con una blusa de colores y el cabello recogido. Parecía una niña de dieciocho años sin una gota de maquillaje.

–Si no vienes conmigo a Cannes esta noche, yo tampoco iré –repitió Edward.

–Tu comportamiento es muy infantil. «Yo no iré si tú no vas» –se burló Bella–. Tú tienes que ir a Cannes esta noche, Edward. ¡Yo no!

–No tengo que ir a ningún sitio hasta que no sepa la identidad de ese hombre que habló con Daisy.

Edward había llamado a varias personas que conocía de los periódicos, pero como él no les había dado ninguna exclusiva sobre Bella y él, le dijeron que «lo llamarían si tenían alguna novedad».

Los recuerdos de su relación con Bella lo habían puesto molesto, y la negativa de Bella a ir con él a Cannes no había hecho más que empeorar su humor.

–Menos mal que «hiciste unas llamadas telefónicas» –se burló ella.

–Sólo he dicho «si es un periodista».

–Ambos sabemos que lo es. ¿Piensas que tiene fotos?

–Si es bueno en su trabajo, debe tenerlas –Edward no intentó mentirle.

Él se imaginó fotos de ellos tres comprando comida, caminando por Grasse con Daisy, comiendo en un restaurante...

Todo muy doméstico.

En apariencia.

Porque cualquiera que hubiera oído una conversación entre Bella y él sabría que no lo era.

–¡No me parece nada graciosa esta situación, Edward! Después de la publicidad que siguió a mi divorcio es natural que esté furiosa. Pero estoy segura de que habrá alguien en tu vida a quien tampoco le haga gracia ver fotos tuyas en las que estés conmigo.

En realidad ella no sabía si Edward tenía alguna relación.

–Dudo que a mi familia le preocupe.

–No estaba hablando de tu familia, y lo sabes, Edward.

Edward sonrió.

–Lo sé, Bella. Y dudo que haya alguien a quien puedan molestar unas fotos de nosotros juntos.

–¡Qué pena! –mintió ella.

–Bella, jamás te habría besado si estuviera con alguien.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó ella, escéptica.

–¡Maldita sea, Bella!

–No pienso entrar en otra discusión contigo –le dijo ella–. Acepta sin más que no quiera ir a

Cannes contigo...

–¿Por qué no?

–Uno: no quiero ir. Dos: no tengo nada apropiado que ponerme. Tres: Todavía estoy esperando que Jasper me devuelva una llamada.

Ella lo había llamado dos veces, y había saltado el contestador.

–Uno: me da igual lo que quieras. No quiero dejaros a Daisy y a ti solas esta noche. Dos: puedes ir desnuda si quieres, me da igual. Tres: ¡Para eso son los móviles!

–¡No hace falta que grites! Y ya te he dicho que no me vuelvas a tocar –le advirtió ella cuando vio que él le agarraba el brazo.

Edward se quejó:

–¡Agotas la paciencia de un santo!

Él no la soltó.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Bella sintió como si se derritiese por dentro. Sólo Edward había sido capaz de hacerla sentir así con sólo una mirada.

Edward la soltó.

–¿Sabes qué te haría en este momento? –murmuró él.

Bella se humedeció los labios, incapaz de hablar o desviar la mirada.

–Ya que no me dejas tocarte, déjame que te diga todas las cosas que he imaginado contigo –dijo Edward–. Cosas maravillosas y salvajes.

–Edward...

–Cosas eróticas y hermosas –continuó él sin piedad–. ¿Ves esa pared detrás de ti? Sí, esa pared –le confirmó Edward al ver que ella se giraba a mirar la pared baja–. Te quitaría los vaqueros y las braguitas, luego te sentaría encima de esa pared y me arrodillaría frente a ti. Te desabrocharía la blusa para dejar tus pechos al descubierto para tocarlos, besarlos, lamer tus pezones, succionarlos...

–¡Edward! –la exclamación de protesta se trasformó en una especie de suspiro sensual.

Sus palabras evocaban una imagen tentadora. Sus pezones se pusieron duros al oírlo. Y un calor húmedo brotó entre sus piernas.

–Luego te besaría hasta el ombligo –siguió Edward con voz hipnótica–. Hundiría mi lengua, probaría su gusto, y luego iría más abajo, y separaría tus piernas y los rizos que tienes entre los muslos, y encontraría tu mismo centro con mis labios y mi lengua. Todavía me acuerdo de tu sabor, Bella. Tan dulce y caliente –gruñó.

–Edward, ¡tienes que parar! –ella estaba ardiendo.

Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas después de lo que había escuchado.

–¿Por qué, Bella? Sólo estoy hablando, contándote las cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo.

¡Bella podía sentir cada una de ellas! Sentía sus manos en su piel, sus labios en sus pechos, succionando sus pezones, su boca caliente y líquida en su estómago mientras bajaba hasta su centro, lamiéndola, succionando suavemente su excitación, y llevándola a la cima del placer. Sentía aquello tan intensamente como sentía el sol en aquel momento.

Cómo podía imaginar tocar a Edward. Sus manos deslizándose por sus hombros y torso, sus labios siguiendo el mismo camino, besándolo, acariciándolo, mientras ella se deslizaba hacia la dureza de su excitación, probándolo con sus labios y lengua, mientras lo tomaba en su boca y sentía su reacción a esas caricias, oyendo sus gemidos de deseo, su necesidad de liberar su excitación...

¿Por qué todo había ido tan mal entre ellos hacía ocho años?

¿Por qué cuando ella lo había amado tanto, cuando le había dado tanto, cuando se habían dado tanto placer físico, ella no había sido suficiente para él?

Eran preguntas que Bella se había hecho muchas veces en todos esos años.

Con la perspectiva de pasar un mes de rodaje en una isla bonita pero con pocos entretenimientos para un hombre como Edward, Bella debía de haber sido una diversión en los ratos libres del rodaje, un tiempo que habría sido muy tedioso para él sin nada en qué entretenerse. Ella debía de haber sido una conquista fácil para Edward entonces.

La relación había continuado un tiempo más después de regresar a Londres para terminar la película. Bella había pasado la noche en casa de Edward casi todos los días, y algunas veces iban a cenar con Alice y Jasper.

Pero ella no había notado las señales que habían indicado que Edward se había cansado de ella. Sabía por qué no las había visto. Su amor por Edward la había enceguecido.

No se había dado cuenta de que su interés se había desviado a otra persona, a Tanya Denaly. Y ni se había molestado en decírselo a Bella antes de quitarla de su cama y poner en su lugar a Tanya.

¡Y ahora no estaba dispuesta a ser «el entretenimiento del sur de Francia» de Edward!

Edward se preguntó en qué estaría pensando ella mientras fruncía el ceño.

–¿Fuisteis felices Black y tú? –preguntó él de repente.

–No creo...

–No pasa nada porque me cuentes eso, Bella –insistió Edward.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

–¿No has leído los periódicos en los últimos meses, Edward?

–Según mi experiencia, nunca dicen la verdad.

–¡Ésa también es mi experiencia! –se rió ella con cinismo.

–¿Y?

–Yo no te he preguntado nada sobre tus relaciones de los últimos años, así que, ¿por qué diablos voy a contestarte preguntas sobre mi matrimonio con Jacob? –contestó con indignación.

–Pregunta, de todos modos –la invitó Edward.

–Yo... –se interrumpió cuando sonó su móvil–. Ése puede ser Jasper –señaló Bella.

–Entonces, será mejor que contestes, ¿no? –dijo él.

¡Maldita sea! Cada vez que Bella y él iban a hablar, algo los interrumpía.

¿Por qué diablos quería respuestas a aquellas preguntas?, se preguntó él.

Tal vez fuera por los recuerdos de aquella tarde de cuando se habían conocido.

O porque el fin inesperado de su relación con Bella tres meses más tarde siempre le había parecido un asunto pendiente para él.

Habían estado muy unidos, y un día, de repente, ella le había dicho que todo había terminado, usando frases vacías, como «ambos necesitamos nuestro espacio», y «fue divertido mientras duró, pero ahora se ha terminado».

Y ella había desaparecido de su vida.

Frases que habían tenido sentido sólo cuando unas semanas más tarde ella había anunciado su boda con el productor de la película.

Y para más insulto, la pareja lo había invitado a la boda junto a todo el elenco de la película.

Edward había puesto una excusa para no asistir y había pasado la tarde con la co-protagonista de la película, Tanya Denaly.

El haber visto a Bella nuevamente, el haberla tocado, el haber imaginado hacer el amor con ella parecía haber desatado sus recuerdos, tanto los buenos como los malos.

En parte había querido castigarla haciéndola imaginar cómo le haría el amor. Y en parte se había autocastigado por desearla aún. Todavía estaba excitado por aquellas imágenes.

–Alice ha tenido al bebé –dijo Bella–. Un niño –agregó–. Alice está bien –agregó con emoción–. El bebé... Simon Raphael, está en la incubadora, pero Jasper es optimista, y dice que se pondrá bien... –Bella se calló para taparse la cara con las manos y llorar.

–Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? –Edward frunció el ceño.

Y aquella vez no tuvo más remedio que tomarla en sus brazos.

Bella no sabía por qué lloraba. Probablemente por alivio. Había estado tan preocupada por Alice y el bebé...

Pero no era sólo eso, y lo sabía.

La tensión de estar allí con Edward, de hablar con él, de oírlo describir cómo le haría el amor, imaginando cada uno de sus movimientos sobre su cuerpo, había sido muy conmovedor.

Y estar en sus brazos no la ayudaba en absoluto.

Ella se irguió y se enjugó las lágrimas.

–Son noticias mejores de las que esperaba –comentó ella.

–¿Quiere Jasper que Daisy y tú volváis a Inglaterra?

–Hasta dentro de unos días, no. Hasta que esté seguro de... Tengo que ir a decírselo a Daisy –ella se dio la vuelta.

–¿Bella?

–¿Sí?

–Ahora sólo hay dos razones por las que no puedes venir a Cannes conmigo...

–¡Edward, tú no tienes ni idea de la avalancha de publicidad que atraeríamos si aparecemos juntos en público!

–¡Tengo una idea! Además, apareceremos en los medios de comunicación de todos modos, con el paparazzi de hoy. Si aparecemos en público, les estropearemos el negocio de la exclusiva de mañana.

Tenía razón, pensó Bella.

Se estaba debilitando en su decisión de no acompañarlo, notó Edward con satisfacción.

–¿Y? –preguntó él.

Bella suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que Edward no iba a darse por vencido.

–De acuerdo. Yo... Le preguntaré a Daisy lo que quiere hacer...

–Cobarde –le dijo Edward suavemente.

–No sabes nada de mí, Edward. ¡Nada! –contestó ella, enfadada.

–Demuéstrame que me equivoco, Bella, y ven conmigo esta noche.

–Te aseguro que te arrepentirás de tu insistencia más que yo.

–Estoy deseoso de tener esa oportunidad –respondió él levantando una ceja.

–Le preguntaré a Daisy. Si quiere ir, iremos.

–De acuerdo. Ve a preguntarle ahora a Daisy, así sé si tengo que llamar para dar una excusa.

Edward no siguió a Bella.

En cambio se sentó en una silla de la terraza.

Necesitaba unos minutos para controlar aquel deseo por ella.

Pero era imposible, cuando casi podía saborearla.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno. Aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado.<strong>

**Para las seguidoras de Destino, el capítulo ya esta solo tengo que corregirlo y ¡au!**

**Y con De sirvienta a princesa y luego que ya tengo más de dos capítulos hechos solo lo paso al ordenador y lo teneis, eso si, será un capítulo por semana.**

**Vale, besitos.**

**Sayna C.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECENA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A CAROLE MORTIMER.**

* * *

><p><span>NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR<span>

**CAPITULO 7**

Tienes que creerme, Bella, cuando te digo que no tenía idea de que Black estaba invitado.

Bella sabía, por la expresión sombría de Edward, que decía la verdad.

Hasta aquel momento había sido una noche agradable. Bella había visto y charlado con varios conocidos mientras bebía champán, y Daisy estaba encantada con todo el espectáculo.

Había habido fotógrafos, por supuesto, una experiencia que había sido menos terrible de lo que había imaginado Bella, durante la cual Edward la había agarrado del brazo, y sonriente, la había defendido de las preguntas más personales.

El paparazi de aquel día no estaba allí. Seguramente creía que tenía suficiente material para el día siguiente.

Todo había ido estupendamente hasta que había visto a Jacob en la entrada de la marquesina.

–Quizás no estuviera invitado –comentó ella, sabiendo que Jacob era capaz de haberse invitado solo.

–¿Quieres marcharte? –le ofreció Edward.

Ver a Jacob allí tan inesperadamente había sido un shock, pero si se iba en aquel momento, parecería que huía de una situación incómoda.

¡Habría parecido que salía corriendo!

–No, no me quiero ir –respondió ella firmemente–. Sigamos circulando, ¿te parece?

–Por mí, está bien –Edward asintió y la miró como aprobando su decisión.

A pesar de su comentario de que no tenía nada adecuado para ponerse, Bella estaba deslumbrante aquella noche con un vestido negro de líneas sencillas, comparada con todas las estrellas rutilantes de las mujeres presentes. Su pelo castaño caía suelto sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos iluminaban su bronceada cara.

En aquel momento vio a Jacob ir en dirección a ellos.

Su ex marido se detuvo frente a Bella y le dijo:

–No tenía idea de que fueras a estar aquí, Bella. Recuerdo que me decías que odiabas estas cosas...

Bella sonrió forzadamente y se agarró más al brazo de Edward.

–Esta noche he hecho una excepción –respondió.

Edward miró a Jacob con desagrado cuando éste dirigió una mirada cálida a Bella.

Él podía ver por qué Bella se había sentido atraída por Jacob. no sólo era increíblemente rico y poderoso, sino que era alto, tenía un cuerpo atlético a sus cuarenta y tantos largos y una cara de muchacho muy guapa.

¿Seguiría atraída hacia él?, se preguntó Edward.

Las rodillas de Bella se aflojaron.

Ella se había sentido culpable en relación a Jacob. No lo había amado, pero no se había atrevido a dejarlo, y eso le había remordido la conciencia todo el tiempo. También se había preguntado si sería culpable de su adicción al juego. Pero ahora, al verlo, sentía como si todo aquello no le pesara tanto.

–¿Por qué has hecho una excepción esta noche? –Jacob miró a Edward con desconfianza.

Bella se giró para incluir a Edward en la conversación.

–Conoces a Edward, por supuesto, ¿no?

–Por supuesto –Jacob asintió brevemente en dirección a Edward.

Bella no pudo evitar comparar a los dos hombres viéndolos juntos.

Pero ambos tenían un gesto de desagrado.

–Debo decir que pensé que serías un poco más... original, digamos, en tu elección de amante, Bella –dijo Jacob mirando a Edward–. Creí que te había enseñado a tener más criterio en tus gustos.

Bella registró el deliberado insulto. Sintió la tensión de Edward debajo de su brazo al reconocer el ataque de Jacob.

A Jacob nunca le había gustado que ella hubiera tenido una relación con Edward hacía ocho años.

Bella miró a su ex marido con una sonrisa segura.

–Nunca ha habido ningún problema con mi gusto –le contestó.

–¿De verdad? –la intensidad en la mirada de Jacob parecía buscar una inclusión de sí mismo en aquella afirmación.

–Sí. Y ahora, si nos disculpas...

–Estás hermosa esta noche, Bella –le dijo Jacob.

–Yo... Gracias –respondió Bella, seria.

–Estoy seguro de que Cullen está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no es verdad, Cullen? –miró a Edward burlonamente.

Edward nunca había sentido tantas ganas de pegar a otro hombre. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Porque, por un lado, no lograría más que desahogar su rabia contra aquel hombre que se atrevía a mirar a Bella tan descaradamente. Y por otro, porque no le daría la satisfacción a Black de demostrarle cuánto le había molestado su actitud.

¡Y además dudaba que a Bella le gustase que tumbase a su ex marido de un puñetazo!

–Bella siempre está hermosa –dijo Edward provocativamente.

Ella vio que aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos.

–Esta conversación es muy agradable, pero creo que me gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire, Edward –dijo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

–Por supuesto...

–¿Tío Jacob?

Bella se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Daisy hasta aquel momento.

La niña les había pedido que le presentasen a un actor joven para poder decirles a sus amigas que había hablado con él, y se había entretenido hablando con el muchacho.

–¿Daisy? –Jacob levantó las cejas, sorprendido, al darse la vuelta hacia su ex sobrina.

Daisy le sonrió, absolutamente adorable con un vestido color limón y unas sandalias blancas.

–¡La tía Bella no me dijo que ibas a estar aquí!

–No, supongo que no –dijo Jacob mirando a Bella–. No sabía que esto era una reunión familiar. ¿Voy a ver a Alice y a Jasper también esta noche?

Bella lo miró con desprecio.

Alice y Jasper jamás habían ocultado su antipatía por Jacob.

–No, sólo estamos nosotros tres –contestó ella.

–Humm... Realmente es un placer volver a verte, Bella –dijo sensualmente–. Tenemos que hablar nosotros dos...

–Yo no lo creo, Jacob –lo interrumpió.

Jacob no tenía nada que decirle. Se habían pasado meses, años, tratando de resolver los problemas entre ellos, sin resultado.

Él extendió el brazo y agarró el brazo de Bella.

–Dime dónde te alojas, Bella, y yo...

–¡Quita la mano, Black! –exclamó Edward entre dientes.

Jacob lo miró con desagrado.

–No te metas, Cullen...

–Contaré hasta tres...

–¿Y luego qué? –lo desafió Jacob–. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

–Yo lo hago asunto mío –respondió Edward.

–Por favor, Edward... –Bella le puso la mano en el brazo y lo miró rogándole antes de girarse nuevamente hacia su ex marido–: Ambos sabemos que no nos queda nada que hablar, Jacob, y ciertamente no me gusta que estés llamando la atención sobre nosotros –agregó al darse cuenta de que los miraban con curiosidad–. Creo que es hora de irnos, Edward.

–Te llamaré –gritó Jacob por detrás de ella.

Edward se dio la vuelta y lo miró con ojos de hielo.

–¿De verdad tenemos que marcharnos? –preguntó Daisy frunciendo el ceño–. Yo no estoy cansada –agregó con tono de decepción.

Edward quitó el brazo de la cintura de Bella y levantó en brazos a Daisy.

–La tía Bella necesita dormir para mantener su belleza.

–La tía Bella no puede ser más guapa de lo que es –dijo Daisy, orgullosa.

No, no podía serlo, pensó Edward. Era absolutamente hermosa, deseable.

–Entonces quizás sea yo quien necesite dormir para estar guapo –bromeó Edward.

–Tú eres mucho más guapo que tío Jacob –dijo Daisy con candor.

Edward miró a Bella por encima de la cabeza de Daisy, preguntándose cómo se tomaría ella la comparación. Pero no pudo adivinar nada.

–Tú me gustas más que tío Jacob, además –continuó Daisy con la misma inocencia–. él nunca jugaba conmigo como tú.

Aunque Bella estaba de acuerdo en todo con Daisy, pensó que aquella conversación ya había llegado bastante lejos.

–Todos los piropos del mundo no evitarán que nos vayamos, pequeña –bromeó Bella con su sobrina. Tardaron unos minutos en marcharse, puesto que se encontraron con gente que los entretuvo conversando.

Daisy se durmió en el coche casi inmediatamente después de marchase de Cannes.

–Y eso que decía que no estaba cansada... –murmuró Bella después de girarse para acomodarla mejor–. ¡No puedo decir que no me alegro de que se haya terminado! –agregó soñolienta, y cerró los ojos.

Edward la miró brevemente. Luego volvió a concentrarse en la carretera.

–¿Es la primera vez que tú y Black os encontráis después del divorcio? –preguntó.

–Sí.

–Siento que haya tenido que ser de una forma tan pública –comentó Edward.

–Yo no lo siento –Bella lo miró–. Gracias por apoyarme –agregó sensualmente.

Edward se preguntó qué sentiría al ver nuevamente a Black.

–Black no me dejó elección, realmente.

–No. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Edward no supo qué decir en relación a aquel comentario, ni en aquel momento ni en todo el viaje de vuelta.

Un silencio tenso, incluso expectante, se alzó entre ellos. El aire parecía cargado de electricidad por su intensidad.

–Yo la llevaré dentro –dijo Edward cuando aparcó el coche frente a la mansión.

Salió del coche y llevó a la niña en brazos.

–Gracias –murmuró Bella.

Algo había sucedido entre ellos en el coche, algo tan tangible, que Bella pensó que casi podía tocarlo.

Ella sabía que Edward había querido tocarla.

–Te esperaré en la terraza cuando termines de acostar a Daisy.

Bella lo miró sin decir nada.

–Edward... –lo interrumpió.

Edward se acercó tanto a ella que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron.

Bella casi no podía respirar. Edward no hizo ningún esfuerzo en aquel momento por disimular su ardiente deseo en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, el mismo deseo que había estado allí durante la tarde, cuando le había dicho todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella.

Edward levantó la mano y le agarró la barbilla. Le acarició el labio con el pulgar. Bella abrió los labios instintivamente al sentir aquella suave caricia, mientras sentía que sus pezones se ponían duros debajo de su vestido.

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Lo único que existía era Edward y aquel intenso deseo que le quemaba la sangre, y hacía que su piel se muriese por las caricias de Edward.

Ella no se movió. No pudo moverse cuando Edward empezó a bajar la cabeza para besarla.

Sus labios se movieron suavemente encima de los de ella. él ya no estaba tocándola, pero la tenía presa de sus labios, mientras la saboreaba lentamente.

Bella no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había durado aquel beso, ni le importaba, mientras respondía a él con todo su ser.

Bella sabía estupendamente, pensó Edward. Estaba tibia, era sedosa, embriagadora.

Él sintió que se le endurecían los muslos mientras disfrutaba del placer de besarla. no había nada más.

Sólo la suavidad de sus labios.

Pero Edward quería más. Mucho más.

Edward levantó la cabeza para mirar a Bella. Sabía, por sus mejillas rojas y el brillo de sus ojos marrones, que ella también estaba excitada.

–Te deseo tanto, Bella. No me tengas esperándote mucho tiempo.

¿Edward pensaba que ellos...?

¿Edward había tomado su actitud receptiva como una invitación a hacer el amor con él?

¿Y luego qué?

¿Unos días más hasta que él se cansara?

Bella sintió el peso de la realidad. Y fue como si un sueño se le viniera abajo. Un viejo sueño de hacía mucho tiempo...

Aquél era Edward Cullen, se recordó. El mismo hombre que le había roto el corazón hacía ocho años.

Y no volvería a hacerle daño.

–Estaré fuera –susurró Edward, deslizando un dedo por su mejilla.

Bella se quedó inmóvil como una estatua.

Se sentía como una figura de mármol en aquel momento, vacía de emoción, incapaz de ninguna sensación.

Ni siquiera dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola mis amores! Aquí estamos de nuevo, estos dos cada vez están más cercanos, <strong>**¿****no?**

**Demostrarme vuestro agradecimiento don reviews, ya sabéis: **

**Muchos reviews=Sayna contenta=Capitulo nuevo más pronto.**

**¡Besitos, adiós!**

**Sayna C.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A CAROLE MORTIMER.**

* * *

><p><span>NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR<span>

CAPÍTULO 8

–¿QUÉ DIABLOS estás haciendo?

Bella estaba en la cama leyendo un libro, o al menos, eso parecía, cuando Edward apareció bruscamente en su habitación.

Bella miró su reloj y vio que había pasado media hora desde que Edward le había dicho que la esperaba en la terraza.

En realidad había pensado apagar la luz y fingir estar durmiendo cuando él fuera a buscarla, algo que ella sabía que ocurriría, pero había decidido que eso sería demasiado humillante. Edward no era el tipo de hombre que pudiera darse la vuelta y marcharse. ¡Más bien hubiera encendido la luz y la hubiera sacado de la cama!

Entonces ella había decidido quitarse el maquillaje y darse una ducha antes de ponerse el camisón de seda casi transparente. Luego, muy tensa, se había cepillado el pelo y se había acostado a esperar a que apareciera él.

Pero disimuló su verdadero estado interior cuando miró, impasible, a Edward en la puerta de su habitación.

Ya no llevaba la chaqueta ni la pajarita, sino la camisa con los dos botones de arriba abierta, por donde se veía el vello de su pecho.

Bella se estremeció internamente, pero lo ocultó sonriendo.

–Estoy leyendo un libro, es evidente.

Edward entró en la habitación y se detuvo al lado de la cama.

–Llevo esperándote fuera media hora –gruñó.

Estaba furioso, era evidente, pensó Bella.

–Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir conversando, y he decidido acostarme, Edward.

–¡Tú...! –Edward se reprimió lo que iba a decir.

Como su padre, Edward tenía un temperamento volátil, y Bella llevaba al límite.

Con mucho cuidado, Edward agarró el libro que ella tenía a su lado y lo dejó en la mesilla, antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

–Ambos sabemos que no íbamos a conversar –le dijo él suavemente.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí. ¿Es un buen libro? –asintió él hacia la mesilla.

–Muy bueno.

–¿De qué trata? –Edward agarró el libro y leyó la contraportada–. Extraño –comentó mientras lo dejaba–. Jamás te habría considerado lectora de novelas de misterio y asesinatos.

Ella sonrió.

–Éste trata de una mujer que mata a su amante cuando descubre que la está engañando.

–¿En serio? –comentó Edward mirándola a los ojos–. Pero apuesto a que es descubierta al final.

Siempre las atrapan.

–No a todas. ¿Si no te importa, Edward...? Realmente estoy muy cansada –levantó una ceja.

Edward la hubiera sacudido por los hombros. ¡Cualquier cosa para poner un poco de emoción dentro de ella!

A medida que había transcurrido el tiempo mientras la había esperado en la terraza, se había sentido más irritado. Sabía que Bella lo había deseado antes, igual que él a ella.

Pero al mirarla en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía nada de aquella mujer deseable a la que había besado hacía un momento. En su lugar veía a una mujer llena de defensas, que no dejaba de traslucir nada de lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Edward la miró achicando los ojos.

–¿El ver a Black esta noche te ha despertado viejos sentimientos? ¿Es eso?

–No seas ridículo, Edward. Y ahora, si no te importa marcharte... Estoy muy cansada.

–Bella –Edward pronunció su nombre serenamente, pero fue suficiente para silenciarla.

Ella fue consciente de lo peligroso que era para ellos estar en un dormitorio juntos.

Muy peligroso.

No era que pensara que Edward pudiera usar la fuerza con ella. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo cuando sabía que con sólo tocarla la encendería de pasión?

–Jacob y yo estamos divorciados, Edward –le recordó ella.

–¡Eso no significa que no puedas seguir enamorada de él!

Ella suspiró.

–Evidentemente no sabes nada de mí si crees eso. Pero en realidad nunca has sabido nada de mí, ¿no?

–Hace tiempo creía que lo sabía –murmuró él.

–Y te equivocaste, ¿no?

Sí, se había equivocado con Bella hacía ocho años, pensó Edward, sombrío.

Edward se puso de pie bruscamente.

–Tienes razón, Edward, ésta ha sido una mala idea. Te dejo que sigas leyendo.

–Gracias.

Edward la miró desde la puerta.

–Supongo que tengo que agradecerte que hayas evitado que cometiese otro error contigo –dijo Edward.

Pero no obstante la seguía deseando.

–Buenas noches, Bella.

–Buenas noches, Edward.

Edward le dedicó una mirada más antes de irse de la habitación y salir de la casa.

Respiró profundamente y miró la piscina iluminada por la luna.

Edward no lo dudó un momento. Se quitó la ropa cuando llegó a la terraza de abajo y se zambulló en el agua fresca.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ella estaba llorando, se dio cuenta Bella. Las lágrimas le quemaban la piel al resbalar por su mejilla.

Se enjugó las lágrimas impacientemente mientras se levantaba de la cama. Estaba demasiado inquieta como para pensar en dormir. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

¡Tenía que irse de allí!

Necesitaba aire.

Espacio donde respirar.

La mansión estaba a oscuras. No había ningún ruido que pudiera oírse mientras atravesaba el cómodo salón y salía a la terraza. El silencio fue roto por el sonido de los sapos en la noche.

De algún modo, aquel sonido familiar la reconfortaba, la tranquilizaba. Bella se sonrió al llegar a la terraza de abajo donde el sonido de los sapos se hacía más fuerte.

Edward flotaba en el extremo menos profundo de la piscina, observando a Bella acercarse. Bella tenía un aspecto casi fantasmal a la luz de la luna, con los pies descalzos, aquel camisón transparente contra la desnudez de su cuerpo y su cara pálida. Bajo la luz misteriosa de la luna, su pelo pelirrojo parecía canela tocada de plata.

Era evidente que Bella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en el agua, porque sonrió extendiendo los brazos y miró la luna como quien se sabe solo.

Era afrodita.

La diosa del amor.

Edward contuvo la respiración. Los pechos de Bella despuntaban en la tela de su camisón, su cintura estrecha y sus caderas suavemente curvadas se traslucían, y la sombra de un triángulo se adivinaba entre sus piernas.

El cuerpo de Edward se excitó ante aquella belleza, y su resolución de antes se vio debilitada, porque supo que, a pesar de todo, todavía la deseaba. Todavía deseaba hacer el amor con ella.

Bella abrió bien los ojos cuando oyó otro ruido además de los sapos, y se dio la vuelta hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido. Y cuando vio a Edward salir de la piscina, agrandó los ojos ante la sorpresa.

Edward estaba totalmente desnudo. El agua le chorreaba por el cuerpo. La excitación de su cuerpo era evidente mientras caminaba hacia ella lentamente. Y cuando la estrechó en sus brazos, la miró a los ojos y la besó.

Se besaron hambrientamente, profundamente. Los labios y las lenguas se devoraban. Bella entrelazó sus dedos al cabello oscuro de Edward. Sus piernas se juntaron, y sus cuerpos se apretaron.

Bella gimió cuando sintió que Edward le bajaba los tirantes de su camisón hasta los brazos. Sintió los dedos fríos de Edward contra su piel caliente, y se arqueó como invitándolo cuando, como él había descrito aquella tarde, él le agarró un pecho y se lo acarició con el pulgar y jugó con su pezón, envolviéndola en un calor que le llegaba de los pies a la cabeza.

Edward la besó en los labios, saboreándola, mientras la seguía acariciando. La miró. Vio que ella tenía los ojos medio cerrados, la respiración suave y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Él sintió la perfección de sus pechos, su redondez, sus pezones color coral, grandes y prietos, como una tentadora invitación.

Edward bajó la cabeza para pasar la lengua húmeda alrededor del pezón excitado, y cerró los labios sobre él, y lo succionó cuando la oyó gemir. Su lengua jugó con él, mientras sus dedos acariciaban su otro pezón rosa.

Luego las manos de Edward agarraron su cintura estrecha y él la levantó como para poder darse un festín con sus pechos, lamiendo, succionando, sintiendo el espasmo que agitaba su cuerpo mientras él mordía suavemente, antes de volver a tomarlo con la boca tibia.

Edward acarició sus muslos por encima de la seda de su camisón, y se lo subió. Sintió la suavidad de sus piernas y muslos mientras buscaba y encontraba el centro de su excitación.

Ella ya estaba húmeda. Sus muslos se abrieron para dejar que él la tocase allí, la acariciara. Él probó aquella humedad con un dedo, y luego con dos, entrando en ella y excitándola más.

Él le dio un beso más a su pezón antes de arrodillarse y acariciarla con su lengua en el vientre. Jugó con su ombligo y luego se deslizó más abajo. Las caderas de Bella se arquearon en silencio mientras la lengua de Edward se movía contra la dura protuberancia anidada en la sedosa humedad de sus rizos pelirrojos dorados. Y sintió cómo reaccionaba ella cuando él probaba, succionaba aquella protuberancia con la boca hasta que ella gritó de placer.

Bella estaba perdida.

Había estado perdida desde el momento en que la boca de Edward había tocado la suya, y sus manos la habían acariciado.

Ahora sus labios y su lengua la estaban volviendo loca, llevándola al máximo placer, haciéndola estremecer tan rápidamente, tan ferozmente, que lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a sus hombros cuando brotó el placer desde lo más profundo. Su respiración se transformó en sollozantes gemidos. Aquel placer se expandió y la consumió, arrojándola a un mundo de sentimientos, sensaciones que parecían no terminar mientras Edward seguía succionándola con hambre avariciosa.

Los dedos de Bella se entrelazaron al cabello de Edward, mientras él drenaba los últimos vestigios de placer de su cuerpo.

Ella quería más aún, quería conocer aquel placer otra vez, y sentir a Edward dentro de ella.

Pero Edward la decepcionó, porque se puso de pie y ella notó que se alejaba.

¡No podía dejarla ahora!

Ella extendió los brazos y lo tocó. Lo vio cerrar los ojos cuando sus dedos lo rodearon. Deslizó un dedo a lo largo de él, y con la otra mano lo agarró y lo acarició rítmicamente. Oyó a Edward gemir de placer mientras ella pasaba su lengua por su pecho, deslizándola hacia abajo, camino al centro de su erección.

Las rodillas de Edward casi se derrumban cuando Bella se arrodilló delante de él y Edward sintió sus labios cerrarse alrededor de él, y poseerlo lentamente dentro del calor de su boca. Él estaba aferrado a sus hombros, pero al ver que perdía el control, la apartó.

–Todavía no, Bella –murmuró él con voz sensual.

No lo hacía porque no le gustase. Al contrario, le gustaba demasiado. Y tenía miedo de dejarse ir como un muchacho inexperto. Y él no había tenido bastante de Bella. No la había tocado, no la había besado, no la había acariciado suficientemente como para aplacar ocho años de hambre y deseo.

Ella se quedó quieta mientras él le quitaba completamente el camisón y lo dejaba a sus pies. Edward besó lentamente sus pechos pequeños y firmes, uno a uno, antes de apartarla y mirarla desnuda. Bella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Tan pequeña y sin embargo tan femenina y perfecta. Su piel era suave y sedosa, del color de la magnolia, con esos pezones rosados tan erectos y atentos que lo excitaban con sólo mirarlos.

Edward la levantó en brazos y se sentó en la tumbona con ella a horcajadas. El calor que ella tenía entre los muslos era una tentación cuando él se movía, excitado contra aquel fuego.

–Quiero estar dentro de ti, Bella... –gimió Edward–. Muy, muy dentro de ti.

–Lo estarás muy pronto –le prometió Bella mientras se frotaba contra él, humedeciéndolo, dándose placer a sí misma y a él.

Los pezones de Bella rozaban el pecho de Edward mientras ella aceleraba el ritmo hacia otro orgasmo.

La mano de Edward se movió entre ellos, y ella gritó de placer cuando él encontró su dura protuberancia. La acarició con el pulgar, y entró en ella con los otros dedos. éstos se movieron más rápidamente. Y cuando llegó a la cima del placer, casi lloró de goce, un placer en oleadas, una y otra vez.

–Ahora, Edward –gimió–. ¡Quiero tenerte dentro de mí! –le rogó mientras se subía levemente para agarrar el sexo de Edward y jugar con él llevándolo a su femenina humedad. Edward gimió de placer mientras ella hacía todo lo posible para que disfrutaran ambos, hasta que ya no pudieron esperar.

Ella se abrió a él y se lo llevó dentro. Él se movió rápido, con necesidad de satisfacer su propio ardor, desesperado por liberar su tensión, pero al mismo tiempo deseando que aquel momento durase eternamente.

Edward volvió a gruñir de placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Bella empezó a montarse por encima de él. Luego se subió a su punta y empezó a subir y bajar. Una y otra vez. Montándolo con ritmo rápido. Sus caderas empujaban, ahogándolo en sensaciones, hasta que él sintió la primera punzada de su liberación. Sus manos se movieron instintivamente a las caderas de Bella mientras se internó profundamente en ella, agarrándola, aferrándose a ella mientras empujaba dentro y perdía el control, y se derramaba en ella hasta quedar vacío.

La niebla del deseo se apagó cuando el frío de la noche acarició el calor de su excitación, y ella gruñó, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer.

Aquello no era real, reconoció ella, mientras miraba a Edward a la luz de la luna. Aquella locura con Edward, estar allí así con él, no era real. Nunca lo había sido.

Ni entonces ni ahora.

–¿Bella? –preguntó él cuando notó que ella se apartaba.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

–No podemos volver a hacer esto, Edward –dijo con emoción ella.

–¿Por qué no? –respondió él, decepcionado.

–Yo... ¡no podemos, simplemente! –gritó Bella, sin saber siquiera cómo escaparía de aquello con dignidad.

Un momento antes ella había estado extasiada, totalmente ajena a la sensatez, pero ahora veía la realidad. Simplemente era una atracción física, al menos por parte de Edward. Para ella no era sólo eso. Era algo diferente.

Miró a Edward con horror al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, seguía enamorada de él.

¿Lo había dejado de amar alguna vez?

«No», pensó.

Edward había sido su primer amor y su último. Pero él no la había amado hacía ocho años. Y no era amor lo que sentía él.

Ella había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero no iba a cometer el mayor del mundo engañándose a sí misma creyendo que era de otra manera.

Bella se separó de Edward y recogió su camisón.

–Creo que es hora de que me vaya dentro. Sola –agregó, como para que Edward no dudase de sus intenciones.

–¿Bella? –Edward se puso de pie y la agarró del brazo. La giró y la miró.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

Hacía un momento Bella había estado haciendo el amor con él salvajemente, ¿y ahora se marchaba así?

–¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ¿Por qué estás tan excitada y caliente en un momento y al siguiente te vuelves una mujer de hielo? ¿He sido yo simplemente un escarceo rápido? ¿Es eso?

–No ha sido así –dijo ella con tristeza.

–¡Da esa impresión! –dijo él.

–Yo... Tenía curiosidad, eso es todo.

–¿Tenías curiosidad? –repitió él con tono severo.

Ella asintió.

–Quería saber si aquella atracción física seguía estando allí.

Edward achicó los ojos.

–¿Y?

–Evidentemente, sigue ahí. Pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que hacer nada más con ella.

–¿Tu curiosidad ha sido satisfecha? ¿Eso es todo? –Edward la miró con desprecio.

–Yo... Ha sido un error. Un error que es mejor no repetir, ¿no crees? –dijo ella.

No, él no pensaba eso.

Ni creía que Bella pudiera tomarse aquello tan a la ligera como quería hacerle creer. él no tenía idea de por qué se estaba comportando así. Si hubiera sido otra mujer, le habría dicho que estaba huyendo por el miedo que le había causado la profunda atracción que se había dado entre ellos. Pero sabía que no podía ser ésa la razón porque siempre había habido una terrible atracción entre ellos. Desde que habían pasado su primera noche juntos, había surgido entre ellos una pasión descontrolada.

–No, yo no creo que haya sido un error, ni es realmente lo que tú crees, Bella.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, sin saber qué decir.

–Para que lo sepas, Edward, ¡a mí me da igual lo que pienses!

–Tú... –Edward se tragó lo que iba a decir–. Estás jugando con fuego, Bella–le advirtió.

–Eso es lo que digo, Edward. He jugado, y no quiero volver a jugar –ella se encogió de hombros–. Tal vez Jacob tuviera razón después de todo, y mis gustos son más... sofisticados con los años. Espero haber aprendido a no cometer el mismo error dos veces –agregó.

–Espero que hayas aprendido lo mismo en lo referente a Black, entonces –le soltó Edward.

–¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Jacob?

–A no ser que se te haya escapado, Jacob quiere que vuelvas.

–No es a mí a quien quiere Jacob, Edward.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Da igual –Bella suspiró, cansada–. Es muy tarde, de verdad, Edward. Aunque Daisy se haya acostado tarde, estoy segura de que se despertará temprano mañana.

Edward la miró un momento. Bella le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear.

La mujer apasionada que había tenido en sus brazos hacía tan poco tiempo había desaparecido por completo detrás de aquella superficie de indiferencia.

Pero para Edward era evidente que aquello era sólo una fachada, y él estaba más decidido que nunca a penetrarla. Por ahora, no obstante, sabía que Bella estaba harta tanto de Jacob como de él. Si intentaba presionarla, ella se resguardaría más aún detrás de la barrera que había erigido alrededor de sus emociones.

Edward intentó relajar los hombros y dijo:

–De acuerdo, Bella. que duermas bien.

Ella lo miró.

–Yo... Sí, tú también.

–Creo que yo iré a darme otro baño para refrescarme.

–Buenas noches, entonces.

–Buenas noches, Bella–repitió él.

Edward se quedó de pie mirándola mientras ella subía las escaleras antes de desaparecer en la mansión.

Se quedó allí un momento reflexionando sobre la conversación con Bella, preguntándose qué habría querido decir con aquel último comentario sobre Jacob Black...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola!<strong> **¿****Cuanto tiempo, no? Bueno ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo! Se han puesto calientes las cosas, ****¿no tenéis calor? Yo si! Pero pobre Bella, no creéis.**

**Bueno, os dejo ya. Espero vuestros comentarios, ya sabéis son el pago de nosotras las autoras.**

**Besitos,**

**Sayna C.**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECENA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A CAROLE MORTIMER.**

* * *

><p><span>NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR<span>

-Es un detalle por tu parte venir a desayunar con nosotros –dijo Edward cuando apareció Bella en la terraza.

Daisy y él estaban desayunando.

–Buenos días, Daisy –Bella ignoró el comentario de Edward y se sentó al lado de su sobrina y se sirvió una taza de café–. Sabía que estabas levantado –le dijo ella a él cuando se volvió a sentar con la taza de café en la mano–. Llevo horas oyéndoos hablar a Daisy y a ti.

–Es otro día maravilloso –comentó ella mirando la tranquilidad del valle.

–¡Nos vamos a casa hoy, tía Bella! –dijo Daisy, excitada.

Bella alzó la ceja, sorprendida, mirando a Edward, antes de decir a su sobrina:

–¿Nosotras?

Daisy asintió, con los ojos brillantes:

–Quería ir a despertarte hace horas para decírtelo, pero tío Edward no ha querido que te moleste.

–Lo que dije en realidad, Daisy, es que las mujeres de avanzada edad como tu tía necesitan dormir bien para seguir siendo bellas... –la corrigió Edward.

Bella se preguntó cómo harían Edward y ella para volver a verse cara a cara después del episodio al lado de la piscina. ¡Y ahora lo sabía!

Ella le sonrió.

–Habíamos convenido anoche en que eras tú quien necesitaba dormir para mantenerte guapo a la avanzada edad de treinta y siete años, ¿no?

Aunque Edward estaba estupendo a su edad, con aquella camiseta blanca y aquellos vaqueros gastados, pensó ella.

–¿Tienes realmente treinta y siete años, tío Edward? –preguntó Daisy.

Edward asintió.

–Daisy, cariño, cuando seas mayor, te darás cuenta de que los hombres son como el buen vino, están mejor cuando maduran.

–Se ponen como el vinagre de ácidos, Daisy –dijo Bella.

No era sincera con esto en lo concerniente a Edward.

–Creo que tu tía Bella confunde los vinos –contestó él.

Ya estaba bien de aquella conversación, decidió Bella.

–¿Entonces nos vamos hoy? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Edward la miró unos segundos y luego contestó:

–Me ha llamado Jasper. Alice y el bebé, Simon, vuelven a casa mañana por la mañana.

La cara de Bella se iluminó y ella puso la taza de café en la mesa para poder abrazar a Daisy.

–¡Son estupendas noticias! –exclamó.

Edward aprovechó la distracción de Bella para mirarla. Llevaba un vestido largo de tirantes color crema largo por la rodilla. La prenda dejaba sus piernas bronceadas al descubierto, al igual que sus pies, con unas chanclas del mismo color que el vestido. Tenía la cara sin maquillar, a excepción de un brillo color melocotón en los labios.

Los labios que aún parecían levemente hinchados de sus feroces besos.

Los músculos del vientre de Edward se tensaron. «¡Maldita sea!», se dijo. Se había prometido no pensar en la noche anterior.

Al menos no antes de llevar a Daisy con sus padres.

–¿Cómo vamos a viajar Daisy y yo? –preguntó Bella.

–Vamos a viajar los tres –la corrigió Edward.

La sonrisa de Bella se borró de su rostro.

–Pero tú no puedes irte todavía...

–Puedo hacer lo que quiera –respondió, malhumorado.

–¿Y el festival de cine?

–¿Qué pasa con eso?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

–Pensé que tenías que estar allí para recoger tu premio.

–Si gano el premio, puede recogerlo mi ayudante de dirección –comentó Edward–. Es más importante llevaros de vuelta a Daisy y a ti a Inglaterra...

–Yo sola puedo llevar a Daisy perfectamente, gracias.

–He arreglado todo para que nos lleve un avión privado esta tarde –la interrumpió.

Bella frunció el ceño y fue soltando a Daisy.

–Pero yo he venido en mi coche...

–También lo he organizado todo para que te lo recojan y te lo lleven de vuelta a Inglaterra.

–Realmente preferiría llevar yo misma el coche, si no te importa.

–No me importa en absoluto. Pero será mejor que veas esto antes de tomar una decisión definitiva –deslizó una pila de periódicos por la mesa en dirección a ella.

Bella miró los periódicos. Agrandó los ojos cuando vio en la primera página del primero de ellos, una publicación inglesa, una foto suya con Edward sonriéndose en la plaza de Grasse.

Bella se quedó inmóvil después de arrojar el periódico más lejos por la mesa.

_Bella y Edward encuentran el amor en el sur de Francia_, era el titular.

Nada sutil.

Más fotos y noticia en la página tres, ponía a pie de foto.

«¿Qué noticia?», se preguntó Bella, indignada.

No podía creerlo.

Hasta que Edward y ella habían vuelto a la casa la noche anterior, no había habido nada entre ellos. Cuando fue a la página tres, vio más fotos suyas con Edward.

–Ese hombre no me hizo ninguna foto a mí –se quejó Daisy.

–¿No, cariño? –contestó Bella, distraída.

Afortunadamente, ninguno de los periodistas había sido lo suficientemente perspicaz como para seguirlos por la noche a la mansión.

Se los veía bien en la foto, pensó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Pero las apariencias engañaban, se dijo.

–¿Y? –preguntó Bella mirándolo.

–Está clarísimo. Si viajas por transporte público, no te dejarán en paz los periodistas.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita, maldita sea! –exclamó ella.

–¿Te parece bien hablar así delante de Daisy?

–Papá dice que decir «maldita sea» no es nada malo, tío Edward –le explicó Daisy–. Y tampoco lo es...

–Creo que tu papá se permite muchas licencias poéticas, Daisy –bromeó Edward–. ¿Sigues sin querer venir con nosotros en el avión, Bella? –preguntó.

Bella no tenía elección.

Suspiró profundamente y preguntó:

–¿A qué hora quieres que estemos listas para marcharnos?

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con satisfacción.

–A las dos está bien. nosotros... ¿qué diablos es eso? –dijo Edward poniéndose de pie para mirar mejor el coche que acababa de acercarse a la calle privada de la mansión.

Bella se puso de pie también, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Ella sabía de qué se trataba.

Era otro periodista.

O más probablemente, Jacob.

Él había dejado tres mensajes por la noche en el contestador de su móvil.

El primero había sido agradable. Le había dicho cuánto se alegraba de haberla visto nuevamente. El segundo empezaba de forma agradable también. Le pedía que se vieran para hablar. Pero luego, como sucedía muchas veces, se deterioraba pasando a insultos, en los que la acusaba de haberlo engañado con Edward durante su relación con él.

¡Como si eso hubiera sido posible!

¡Ella no había podido ni permanecer en el mismo continente que Edward!

¡Predeciblemente, en el tercer mensaje, Jacob se disculpaba por el anterior!

Bella no había devuelto ninguna de las llamadas. ¿Para qué?

Ella siempre se había sentido un poco culpable en la relación con Jacob, por no estar enamorada de él, y que eso hubiera contribuido a su adicción al juego. Pero toda la culpa del mundo no podía cambiar el hecho de que su matrimonio había terminado.

–¿Quieres que me ocupe yo de esto, si se trata de otro periodista? –preguntó Edward. Se giró hacia Bella al ver que ésta no contestaba.

Ella estaba mirando hacia el coche.

–¿Bella? –insistió él.

Ella dejó escapar una exhalación antes de girarse para mirarlo.

–Yo... ¿Te importaría llevar a Daisy a la piscina o a algún sitio? –murmuró ella.

–¿Por qué diablos...?

–Porque creo que nuestro visitante es Jacob, por eso –le explicó Bella.

¿Jacob Black estaba allí?

Edward dirigió su atención nuevamente al coche, y miró achicando los ojos tratando de identificar a la persona que estaba detrás del volante.

Era Black, sí.

Miró a Bella.

–¿Quieres hablar con él?

–No particularmente.

–Entonces, no lo hagas –le sugirió Edward.

–No es tan sencillo.

–Sí, Bella, realmente es así de sencillo.

Ella alzó la mirada.

–Tal vez lo sea para ti, Edward –suspiró–. Pero yo nunca he sido capaz de ser tan cruel.

–A veces tienes que ser cruel para ser amable.

–¿Como lo fuiste conmigo hace ocho años? –lo desafió.

–No creo que estuviéramos hablando de ti y de mí.

–No, por supuesto que no –dijo Bella inmediatamente–. Olvida lo que he dicho.

Edward no estaba seguro de que quisiera olvidarlo.

Él se había quedado tan sorprendido cuando Bella había terminado la relación entre ellos tan inesperadamente, un hecho al que había seguido inmediatamente el anuncio de su boda con Jacob Black, que ninguno de los dos había hablado de la brusca ruptura entre ellos.

Y ahora probablemente no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

–De acuerdo, Bella–dijo él–. Habla con Black si eso es lo que sientes que tienes que hacer. Pero al primer signo de problemas, yo vendré a romperle los dientes.

Bella miró a Edward.

–No creo que eso sea necesario, Edward. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

–Créeme, será un placer.

¡Qué extraño que Edward, justamente, se ofreciera a ser su protector!, pensó Bella cuando iba al encuentro de Jacob. Era una ironía de la vida.

No obstante, su sonrisa de asombro se desvaneció pronto cuando llegó hasta Black.

–¿Cuánto necesitas esta vez, Jacob? –le preguntó.

.

.

.

.

–¿Qué quería, entonces?

Bella se dio la vuelta. Estaba haciendo la maleta.

–No creo que ése sea asunto tuyo, Edward.

–No sé si te das cuenta de que me da igual lo que tú creas asunto mío o no.

Edward se había pasado quince minutos al lado de la piscina observando, desde detrás de sus gafas de sol, a Bella hablar con su ex marido en la terraza, tratando de adivinar, por su lenguaje corporal qué estaba sucediendo. Pero no había podido deducir nada.

Él había esperado que Bella hubiera ido a la piscina, donde él estaba con Daisy, cuando Jacob se hubiera marchado, pero ella había desaparecido entrando en la casa.

Para hacer el equipaje, probablemente.

–¿Y? –preguntó él impacientemente.

Bella frunció el ceño.

–Lo siento, pero no te voy a decir nada... –Bella se calló al ver que Edward se ponía frente a ella–. ¿No deberías estar en la piscina con Daisy?

–Daisy está demasiado excitada con la idea de irse a casa como para nadar, y se ha ido a su habitación a cambiarse.

Bella no pensaba decirle nada. Ya tenía bastante con el hecho de que Jacob hubiera ido detrás del periodista del día anterior para saber dónde se alojaba ella, como para explicarle los detalles de la conversación.

–¿No deberías estar haciendo las maletas tú también? nos marcharemos al aeropuerto en un par de horas –señaló ella, deseando que Edward no estuviera tan cerca.

Edward agitó la cabeza.

–Me resulta mucho más interesante la visita de Black.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí, de verdad. Ayer hiciste un comentario un poco intrigante.

–¿Uno solo? –dijo ella burlonamente–. ¡Creía que yo era más interesante!

Edward sonrió al ver que Bella trataba de cambiar de tema. Pero Edward no pensaba dejar que lo hiciera.

–Oh, no te preocupes. Tú eres extremadamente interesante –le aseguró–. Pero anoche dijiste que no era en ti en quien estaba interesado Black. Entonces, si no es en ti, ¿en qué lo está?

Ella dejó de sonreír.

–Realmente, no puedo hablar esto contigo, Edward.

–Oh, sí que puedes –insistió Edward.

–No, sin romper una confidencia. No puedo –le dijo Bella con determinación.

–¿Una confidencia con Black? ¡Te has divorciado de él hace tres meses!

–Sí, es verdad. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo odie, ¿no? ni que quiera hablar de su intimidad... –ella se calló.

–¿Y? Sigue... –insistió él.

–Da igual. Jacob y yo estamos divorciados, pero no lo odio.

–En mi experiencia, eso es lo que ocurre cuando dos personas se divorcian.

–Bueno, en mi caso no es verdad.

Ella no podía odiarlo, puesto que aún se sentía responsable de lo que había sucedido entre los dos.

Pero no podía contarle a Edward que ella se había casado con Jacob aún enamorada de él, y sus sentimientos de culpabilidad hacia Jacob por ello.

–Comprendo. ¿Para qué te has divorciado de él si vas a estar dispuesta a correr hacia él cada vez que él chasquee sus dedos?

–¡No es así!

–Entonces, ¿qué diablos es? Anoche daba la impresión de que era un sacrificio encontrarte con Black, ¡y hoy ha parecido que teníais una agradable conversación!

Ver a Jacob otra vez era un sacrificio porque ella había pensado que el fin de la relación entre ellos podría haber hecho reflexionar a Jacob del desastre en el que se estaba convirtiendo su vida. Aquellas llamadas telefónicas, su visita aquel día para pedirle dinero... le demostraban lo contrario.

Pero si no le contaba todo a Edward, no podría convencerlo de aquello.

Jacob había podido ocultar su adicción al juego a todo el mundo durante años, y Bella no podía traicionarlo. Ni siquiera para convencer a Edward de que no había nada entre su ex marido y ella.

¡Sobre todo para eso!, pensó.

–Realmente preferiría que te mantuvieras fuera de mi vida, Edward.

–¿Y qué me dices si yo prefiero permanecer en ella?

–Esto es ridículo...

–Estoy de acuerdo –la interrumpió él.

–¿Podemos dejar de hacer juegos de palabras, por favor?

–¿Qué otros juegos tienes en mente?

–Nunca me ha gustado jugar. Ni de pequeña.

–Me gustas cuando te pones pendenciera.

–¡Y yo no quiero gustarte! –insistió ella mientras se apartaba de él para seguir con el equipaje.

Pero no lo hizo tan ordenadamente. Simplemente empezó a meter cosas bruscamente.

Edward siguió mirándola achicando los ojos.

Ella no parecía demasiado enojada por la visita de Jacob.

Más bien parecía resignada.

Pero ¿resignada a que?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, amores. Aqui os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Solo quedan cinco, espero vuestros comentarios. <strong>

**Besotes y amores,**

**Sayna C.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A CAROLE MORTIRMER**

* * *

><p><span>NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR<span>

CAPÍTULO 10

-¡Es absolutamente precioso, Alice! –le dijo Bella a su hermana afectuosamente cuando le devolvía el bebé a su madre.

Se habían ido de la mansión sin incidentes, y habían llegado a Inglaterra por la tarde. Había un coche esperándolos cuando bajaron del avión particular. Edward había llevado en coche a Daisy y a Bella directamente al sanatorio para ver a Alice. El orgulloso padre estaba allí también, por supuesto. Estaba más relajado ahora que había pasado el riesgo.

No era momento de reprocharles el no haberle dicho que el dueño de la mansión era Edward.

Edward había llevado la pequeña maleta de Daisy para que ésta pudiera volver a su casa con su padre, dejando a Bella con la desagradable sensación de que él iba a insistir para llevarla a su piso. Sensación que fue confirmada un rato más tarde, cuando se marchó del sanatorio al mismo tiempo que Bella.

La llevó del codo por el pasillo.

–Estoy segura de que tienes otros asuntos que atender, Edward...

–No intentes deshacerte de mí –le advirtió Edward mientras abría la puerta de entrada del sanatorio.

Era un día de sol.

–De hecho, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar tú y yo? Seguramente no tendrás nada en tu apartamento para que comamos...

Bella frunció el ceño.

–¡Aunque tú creas lo contrario, yo no tenía ninguna intención de cenar contigo en mi casa ni en ningún sitio!

Él sonrió burlonamente.

–No eres muy amistosa conmigo, Bella, después de que yo te he traído a Inglaterra tan rápida y eficientemente... –se quejó Edward.

–No era yo solamente, Edward. También has traído a Daisy y has vuelto tú...

–Ah, pero como has señalado antes, realmente yo tenía que haberme quedado en Cannes. Ni siquiera tengo reservado un hotel...

–Ése es problema tuyo, Edward, no mío.

–Estoy segura de que podrías hacerlo tuyo también, si realmente quisieras...

Ella lo miró, incrédula.

¿Edward estaba coqueteando con ella?

¡Eso parecía!

–Pero realmente no quiero. Así que, ¿podrías sacar la maleta del maletero para que pueda llamar a un taxi, o llevarme tú mismo a mi casa?

–Yo te llevaré, por supuesto –contestó él.

Bella siguió mirándolo con desconfianza mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. No confiaba mucho en él.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer él? ni siquiera tenía que invitarlo a su piso.

.

.

.

–Muy bonito –murmuró Edward admirando su salón desde el vestíbulo del apartamento de Bella.

Era sencillo, pero estaba decorado con mucho gusto.

–Vale, Edward. Ya me has traído la maleta, como querías... Ahora es hora de que te marches.

Él dejó la maleta en el suelo.

–Podrías demostrarme tu gratitud ofreciéndome una copa de vino.

–¡Podría haber traído yo misma la maleta!

–Sé que puedes hacer casi todo sola, Bella, pero mi padre me ha enseñado a ser un caballero español. Y llevar la maleta de una dama es una de las cosas que hace un caballero español.

Bella no se dejó engañar por aquella explicación. Edward estaba decidido a arrancarle una invitación a su piso. Aunque no sabía por qué.

–Muy bien –suspiró ella–. ¿Quieres una copa de vino, Edward?

–¡Qué amable eres, Bella! –aceptó él sarcásticamente antes de entrar en su salón.

–¿Tinto o blanco? –preguntó ella.

–Tinto, gracias. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? –preguntó mientras se ponía cómodo en uno de los sillones.

–Seis meses, más o menos –contestó Bella distraídamente.

Mientras sacaba una botella de vino tinto de un armario y lo descorchaba. Luego sirvió dos copas.

–Toma –le dio una a Edward.

Edward la miró burlonamente.

Bella no se sentó. Fue hacia la ventana y miró el cielo de Londres mientras sorbía el vino. Sabía que Edward la estaba mirando.

–¡Por el amor de Dios, relájate, Bella! –Edward suspiró en silencio.

¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo si Edward estaba en su piso?

Aquél era su espacio, y la presencia de Edward era una intrusión en él.

–Tienes unas bonitas vistas...

Bella casi tira la copa de vino cuando notó la proximidad de la voz de Edward. él había caminado tan

sigilosamente que ella no se había dado cuenta de su cercanía.

–Me gusta –contestó ella, irritada.

–No sé si es buena idea de tu parte beber con el estómago vacío –comentó Edward.

Bella no había comido nada en el desayuno.

–El vino fue idea tuya...

–Que me ofrecieras una copa de vino a mí. Sabes lo que sucede si bebes vino sin haber comido nada –le recordó él seductoramente.

–Ocurrió sólo una vez, Edward. Sólo una vez –contestó ella con las mejillas encendidas.

–Humm...

–¿Y eso qué significa supuestamente?

Edward se había olvidado de lo divertido que era tomar el pelo a Bella.

Él le quitó la copa medio llena y la dejó con la suya en una estantería.

–Ven a cenar conmigo esta noche, Bella –la invitó.

–¿Y por qué voy a querer hacerlo? –preguntó ella.

–Porque soy nuevo en la ciudad...

–Tú eres Edward Cullen. Podrías invitar a cualquier mujer a cenar. Estoy segura de que la candidata dejaría todo para cenar contigo.

–Se lo acabo de proponer a una mujer que no tiene otro plan y, sin embargo, me rechaza.

–Edward...

–¿Bella?

–Eres realmente... ¿Por qué quieres invitarme a cenar?

–Porque ambos tenemos que comer esta noche, y podríamos hacerlo juntos.

–Si crees que voy a acostarme contigo más tarde...

–Bella, la invitación es a cenar –la interrumpió firmemente.

–Sí...

–Aunque no me importaría hacerlo si tú...

–¡No lo haré!

–Entonces supongo que me conformaré con la cena.

Ella suspiró.

–De acuerdo, Edward. Iré a cenar contigo. Pero sólo... Si me prometes no volver a mencionar aquel

incidente del vino.

–¿Quieres decir el incidente en el que te quitaste toda la ropa y...?

–¡Sí, ese incidente!

–De acuerdo –Edward no pudo evitar sonreír–. Te prometo no volver a mencionar la noche en que Bella os en mi hotel hace ocho años, y te desnudaste y te pusiste crema en todo tu... Bueno, encima de ti, y luego te ofreciste como postre... –él se calló, riendo.

Bella le pegó con los puños en el pecho. Él le agarró las manos.

–Fue el mejor postre que comí en mi vida –sonrió.

Era muy difícil enfadarse con él cuando le sonreía de aquel modo, pensó Bella, desesperada. Sobre todo cuando ella recordó la noche en cuestión.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarla? Había sido la noche más erótica de su vida.

Lo que le hizo ver que no era buena idea que él la tuviera sujeta por las manos, o que la mirase de aquel modo, o que tirase de ella hacia él.

–¡No, Edward! –ella cortó el hechizo de aquel momento–. ¡He dicho a cenar, y lo he dicho seriamente!

–Una pena –murmuró él.

–Si quieres sentarte aquí y terminar el vino. Yo necesito ir a mi dormitorio para refrescarme antes de que salgamos...

Bella no estaba segura siquiera de que fuese buena idea aceptar la más inocente de las invitaciones.

¿A qué jugaba Edward?

Fuera el que fuese. ¡Sería mejor no dejar que continuase jugando!

.

.

.

–¿Cómo diablos has conseguido una mesa aquí con tan poca antelación? no, no me lo digas –Bella sonrió–. Eres Edward Cullen.

Edward la miró. Estaban en un restaurante exclusivo de Londres.

–Realmente preferiría que no dijeras mi nombre como si fuera un expletivo. Además, tiene que haber alguna compensación por perder la intimidad.

Bella lo miró. Estaba guapísima, pensó Edward.

–No sabía que te molestaba –respondió ella.

–No era un problema cuando estábamos en la Isla de Man. Como el estudio de cine abrió allí en los noventa, los isleños se han acostumbrado a ver famosos por la calle, y se lo toman normalmente. Pero en otros sitios puede ser un problema. Ése es un motivo por el que los restaurantes exclusivos como éste son tan populares entre la gente como nosotros. Todos son famosos, así que nadie mira.

Era verdad. Pero cuando habían llegado habían causado una pequeña conmoción, tal vez por los titulares de los periódicos de aquella mañana.

–¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez de haberte hecho famosa?

La noticia de su divorcio había sido una pesadilla en aquel sentido, pero en realidad... no, no lo lamentaba.

–Es algo inherente a este trabajo, supongo –dijo ella antes de beber un sorbo del champán que había pedido Edward. Una bebida que le había hecho probar él en la Isla de Man.

–¿Y disfrutas del trabajo tanto como pensabas que ibas a hacerlo?

–¿Cómo?

Ella notó un tono extraño en su pregunta.

–Cuando tenías veinte años estabas decidida a hacerte un nombre. A cualquier precio, al parecer –agregó él amargamente.

Ella dejó el champán en la mesa.

–Edward, si vas a empezar a insultarme, me voy.

–Siempre he imaginado que tu ambición fue lo que te hizo casarte con Black tan rápidamente y mudarte a los Estados unidos –él se echó atrás en la silla y la miró–: Aunque todavía no tengo idea de por qué aceptaste hablar con él cuando vino a la mansión...

–Edward, ¡o dejas este tema o me iré!

–Sólo tengo curiosidad, Bella. Después de todo, tenemos que hablar de algo mientras comemos –agregó él cuando les sirvieron el primer plato.

Bella esperó a que se marchase el camarero antes de contestar.

–No quiero hablar de Jacob, ni de su visita a la mansión ayer, ni de ninguna otra cosa que esté relacionada con mi matrimonio... ¿Por qué no hablamos en cambio de por qué no te has casado nunca, por ejemplo? –agregó ella, desafiándolo.

–Ya te lo he dicho. Eso es menos interesante.

–Porque no has conocido a la mujer adecuada –dijo ella–. ¿Y de verdad crees que hay una mujer adecuada?

–¿Tú no lo crees?

Edward había creído una vez que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida. Pero había resultado, evidentemente, que él no era su hombre.

Bella agitó la cabeza.

–Creo que es más sabio... o más seguro, optar por estar con alguien de un estrato social similar, profesión e intereses.

–¿Como tú y Black, por ejemplo?

–Edward... –ella se puso colorada.

–O tú y yo –agregó él.

No como ellos, pensó Bella.

Edward y ella no tenían nada en común, excepto una atracción física que Bella podía sentir incluso en aquel momento.

Porque aunque quisiera negarlo, la pasada noche no había hecho más que aumentar su excitación ante Edward.

Ella dejó el tenedor en la mesa.

–No, no como tú y yo. Creo que es hora de que me vaya, Edward –agregó Bella.

–¿Huir, quieres decir?

–No estoy huyendo.

–Por supuesto que sí. Es lo que siempre has hecho –dijo, serio.

–Debí imaginar que tu amabilidad de hace un rato no podría durar –dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

–Porque evidentemente prefieres un hombre con...

–¿Cómo te atreves? –exclamó Bella.

–¿Cómo me atrevo? En lo referente a ti, me atrevo a muchas cosas, ¿no, Bella? –Edward se irguió y puso una mano encima de la de Bella cuando ésta agarró su bolso para marcharse–. Si te vas ahora, los titulares de mañana pondrán: Bella y Edward rompieron después de sólo dos días de estar juntos.

–Nunca hemos estado juntos...

–Recuerdo un tiempo en que estábamos muy juntos...

–Yo... –balbuceó ella.

–Ni se te ocurra negar lo que tuvimos una vez –le advirtió él.

–Lo que yo pensé que teníamos –lo corrigió ella.

–Yo también creí que lo teníamos –insistió él–. Debes haberte dado cuenta en estos dos días que todavía te deseo...

–Edward, no...

–Y tú me deseas todavía –agregó él.

–¡No es verdad! –exclamó ella, sabiendo que Edward no le creería después de lo que había sucedido la pasada noche.

–No me hagas demostrártelo, Bella.

Él la hizo cautiva con la mirada. Y ella no pudo pensar en nada, ni pudo hablar.

Edward se puso de pie, se acercó, le agarró la barbilla y le dio un beso.

Para poseerla.

Para quitarle el aliento.

Cuando finalmente dejó de besarla la miró a los ojos.

–Tiraría todo lo que hay en esta mesa y te...

Se calló cuando de repente los aplaudieron.

Él cerró los ojos brevemente antes de erguirse y hacer una inclinación de cabeza a los asistentes.

–No es verdad el titular de hoy. _Bella y Edward no pueden estar el uno sin el otro_ sería un titular más apropiado –dijo Edward mientras se volvía a sentar.

Bella se quedó petrificada por aquel beso inesperado.

Y por su propia reacción.

Porque en el momento en que la boca de Edward la poseyó, ella se olvidó totalmente de lo que la rodeaba, ¡y hasta habría ayudado a tirar lo que había en la mesa para hacer el amor allí con él!

–¿Cómo has podido...? –dijo ella finalmente–. Ha sido absolutamente...

El problema era que Bella le hacía olvidar de todo excepto de ella.

De hacer el amor con ella.

Todavía quería desesperadamente hacer el amor con ella.

Estaba excitado en aquel momento. Pero una mirada a Bella e dejó claro que ella no estaría dispuesta.

–A lo mejor ha sido debido a tu irresistible encanto... –dijo él.

–¡O a tus ganas de humillarme!

–Bella...

–No intentes negarlo, Edward, porque sabes que es exactamente lo que has hecho. Creo que nos quedaremos con el titular original, ¿no?

Ella se puso de pie y se marchó de la mesa con la cabeza alta.

Edward se felicitó mientras bebía el champán que quedaba.

Acababa de perder la posibilidad de acercarse a Bella nuevamente.

Edward dejó dinero en la mesa y siguió a Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Say!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A CAROLE MORTIRMER**

* * *

><p><span>NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR<strong><br>**

CAPÍTULO 11

Edward alcanzó a Bella cuando ésta estaba tratando de parar un taxi, algo no muy fácil de conseguir después de una normativa que prohibía a los coches privados circular por el centro de la ciudad.

–¿Te sirve que me disculpe?

Bella lo miró con rabia.

–En absoluto.

–Bella, por lo menos déjame que te lleve a casa.

–¿Y darte la oportunidad de que me vuelvas a humillar? ¡Prefiero caminar! –Bella empezó a andar.

–Bella, todavía no has comido nada...

–¿Y de quién es la culpa? –lo acusó ella, deteniéndose–. Voy a cenar contigo contra mis deseos, ¡y mira lo que haces! Enfréntate a los hechos, Edward, tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos.

Edward no estaba de acuerdo. Había muchas cosas de las que jamás habían hablado.

–Solíamos comunicarnos sin palabras...

–¿Es eso lo que quieres, Edward? Si lo único que quieres es irte a la cama conmigo otra vez, ¿por qué no lo dices directamente?

Porque no era lo único que quería, ¡maldita sea!, pensó Edward.

Pero tampoco estaba seguro de lo que quería.

–¿Y si es así?

Ella lo miró unos segundos.

–Bien. Vayamos a mi piso y tengamos sexo, entonces, ¿quieres? –ella se dio la vuelta en dirección adonde Edward tenía el coche.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, con el ceño fruncido.

Él deseaba a Bella. Quería hacer el amor con ella, pero no así.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

–¿Has cambiado de idea, Edward? –le preguntó.

Él agitó la cabeza.

–Ésta no eres tú, Bella...

–¡Creía que habíamos acordado que no me conoces! La última oportunidad, Edward: ¡una oferta que se da una sola vez en la vida! –los ojos de Bella brillaron.

No con rabia, sino con lágrimas, notó Edward.

Bella sabía que cualquier mujer habría aceptado aquella oportunidad sin pensárselo dos veces. ¡Hacer el amor con Edward Cullen!

Pero ella no era cualquier mujer.

Porque amaba a Edward. Todavía lo amaba, pensó.

Y no sería sexo sin complicaciones.

–El tiempo ha terminado, me temo –dijo ella con entusiasmo fingido. –Has tenido la oportunidad y... –ella se calló cuando Edward se acercó y la envolvió con sus brazos y la abrazó con suavidad.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Entonces él la apretó más y ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

–Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento mucho.

La disculpa de Edward, ¿por qué era? Eso le daba más ganas de llorar.

Tal vez fueran las lágrimas que se había reprimido en todos aquellos meses...

Lloró por la pérdida de Edward de hacía ocho años.

Lloró por los años de matrimonio con Jacob.

Lloró por el fin de su matrimonio.

Lloró por la soledad tan profunda en su interior que no podía soportarla.

Pero finalmente no le quedaron más lágrimas.

Y entonces Bella se dio cuenta de con quién estaba, y dónde estaba: en brazos de Edward Cullen.

El hombre que había roto su corazón cruelmente.

Empezó a soltarse de sus brazos, y sin mirarlo le dijo:

–Bueno, esto ha sido un poco incómodo, ¿no? –se rió forzadamente. Luego vio que había manchado su camisa blanca de barra de labios y agregó–: Lo siento –se apartó más–. Si no sale en la lavadora, te compraré una camisa...

–Bella...

–Es seda, ¿verdad? Aunque tendrás que darme el número de camisa...

–Bella, para... ¿quieres? –la interrumpió Edward.

Ella tenía los ojos colorados de llorar, las mejillas encendidas, la nariz levemente roja. Nunca había estado tan hermosa, pensó Edward.

Después de una pausa interminable, ella finalmente dijo:

–A no ser que no te hayas dado cuenta, Edward, he parado de llorar.

Él sonrió.

–Me he dado cuenta.

–¿Y?

–Realmente tienes que comer algo esta noche, ¿qué te parece si compramos comida china de camino a tu piso? Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberme portado tan mal –agregó Edward–. Podemos pedir un plato para uno, si prefieres eso.

Bella siguió mirándolo con desconfianza.

–¿Si pedimos comida para dos, qué pasará después?

–Me iré después. ¡Diablos, Bella! El hecho de que no haya nadie en mi vida en este momento no significa que me pase todo el tiempo tratando de llevarte a la cama.

Pero Edward tenía que admitir que no pensaba en otra cosa desde que había llegado a la mansión, pensó.

–No imagino que lo hagas –dijo ella.

–¿No?

–¡No!

–Bien, entonces –dijo Edward–. ¿Entonces compramos comida china para dos?

Ella debía de estar loca si aceptaba aquello. Pero se lo estaba pensando.

Sin duda volverían a discutir antes de que terminase la noche. Parecía que no hacían otra cosa.

Sin embargo Bella era reacia a decirle un adiós definitivo a Edward...

–Para dos. Seguro que me arrepiento, pero...

–No sigas... –comentó Edward cuando empezaron a caminar hacia el coche.

–Ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

–Por favor, métete en el coche, Bella –Edward le abrió la puerta.

No quería volver a discutir con ella antes de comer.

Pero seguro que lo harían después.

.

.

.

–Entonces, ¿vuelves al trabajo? ¿Y en el teatro?

Edward y Bella estaban terminando de comer y de beber una botella de vino, sentados en la moqueta del piso de Bella.

Bella había sugerido calentar los platos y poner la mesa, pero Edward había optado por aquel modo menos formal de comer.

Bella se había puesto unos vaqueros cómodos y un suéter verde de cachemira para poder sentarse en el suelo.

–Empiezo a ensayar dentro de menos de dos semanas, y estrenamos en tres –asintió Bella.

Edward observó comer a Bella. Siempre le había gustado su boca.

–Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo –agregó ella, antes de lamerse la salsa de aquellos deliciosos labios.

Edward estaba excitado, pero afortunadamente el modo en que estaba sentado, cruzado de piernas, impedía que ella se diera cuenta.

Él asintió.

–Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que el teatro era tu primer amor. Pero es un trabajo muy duro, y no hay dinero en él...

–No me interesa el dinero, Edward. Quiero la inmediatez del teatro. La respuesta del público. La adrenalina que corre cada noche antes de salir al escenario –ella agitó la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes–. No hay nada como eso.

Edward estaba seguro de ello.

Él recordó los tiempos en que actuaba en el teatro, antes de que un productor lo «descubriese», y le pareció que hacía siglos.

Pero todavía recordaba la adrenalina.

A él le sorprendió que después de haber ganado tanto dinero con películas tan taquilleras, ella quisiera volver al teatro.

–A lo mejor asisto a tu estreno –murmuró él.

–¿Para qué diablos?

–¿Por qué no?

Aquel rato que habían pasado juntos conversando sobre una y otra cosa, o de nada, había sido muy placentero después de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas de tensión.

Pero lo que ella menos quería era que Edward estuviera entre la audiencia el día del estreno.

¿Y si ella lo hacía mal?

Trabajar en películas era otra cosa, y Bella ya estaba bastante nerviosa con el proyecto como para agregar más presión.

–Yo preferiría que no lo hicieras, Edward –dijo.

–¿Por qué no?

–¿Para qué vas a molestarte? ¿Para verme fracasar?

–¡Eso es injusto, Bella, y lo sabes!

–No, no lo sé, Edward. Ya no somos ni amigos, así que, ¿para qué vas a venir al teatro a verme?

–¿Quizás para desearte suerte?

–Un ramo de flores serviría para eso, ¿no crees?

No, él no pensaba eso. Estaba molesto por la negativa de Bella a su sugerencia. Maldita sea. ¡Él quería volver a Londres en tres semanas y ver su estreno!

Ella nuevamente parecía tener dieciocho años, sentada allí en el suelo, con el vaquero gastado y el cabello con una coleta.

–¿Todavía son las rosas amarillas tus flores favoritas?

–Sí... Lo son.

–Pensabas que me había olvidado.

–Yo... Han pasado ocho años, Edward –le señaló.

Él no había olvidado nada de ella, a pesar del tiempo, pensó Edward.

–Han pasado muchas mujeres por tu vida desde entonces...

–Bella... –Edward la miró–. No recuerdo la flor favorita de ninguna de ellas.

Bella pestañeó, totalmente desorientada por la atmósfera que se estaba creando entre ellos, claramente de tensión sexual.

Ella agitó la cabeza mientras se humedecía los labios.

–¡No hagas eso Bella! –gruñó Edward.

–¿Que no haga qué?

Ella apenas pudo respirar mientras la cabeza de Edward se bajó hacia ella.

–Esto –murmuró sensualmente él.

Le lamió suavemente los labios, eróticamente, excitándola toda.

Bella cerró los ojos para entregarse a la sensación, aquel calor que se extendía a sus muslos, a sus pechos... cuando Edward se abría paso entre sus labios y penetraba su boca.

Ella gimió al sentir su boca. él la apretó contra su pecho. Las manos de Bella se deslizaron por su cabello y se entrelazaron en él cuando Edward hizo más profundo el beso.

Él no sabía cuánto tiempo se habían estado besando apasionadamente. él sintió sus pechos contra su cuerpo. Entonces deslizó una mano por debajo del suéter de ella y le acarició la espalda. Su piel era seda...

Pero no era suficiente. Él necesitaba besar aquella piel también, deseaba tomar sus pechos con sus manos y adorarlos con sus labios y su lengua hasta oír sus gemidos de placer.

Maldita sea. ¡Él deseó tener los pétalos de docenas de rosas amarillas para extenderlos en la moqueta antes de tumbar desnuda a Bella, abrir sus piernas y poseerla!

Pero cuando intentó tumbar a Bella, se encontró con restos de la cena china.

Él dejó de besarla y dijo:

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Supongo que el chop suey de pollo no tiene el mismo atractivo que la crema, ¿no? –comentó. Se sonrió y dijo–: Pero podemos probarlo...

–¡No! –protestó Bella riendo, mientras se apartaba de la comida–. ¡Es asqueroso! –exclamó riendo–. Edward, no sé si es ésta una buena idea –agregó luego.

–Vive peligrosamente –la animó.

Aquello tampoco era buena idea. Ella llevaba lamentándose haber actuado impulsivamente las últimas veinticuatro horas.

–Bella, tú piensas demasiado –protestó Edward.

–¡Primero hablo demasiado, y después pienso demasiado!

–Sí, a veces lo haces, sí.

–Bueno, uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo, ¿no crees? –dijo ella.

–Estás intentando provocar una discusión deliberadamente –dijo ella lentamente–. ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué me tienes que tener a distancia siempre?

–No estás a distancia ahora mismo –ella estaba apretada contra su pecho, sus piernas contra su excitación.

Pero el momento mágico se pasó.

–No estoy intentando provocar una discusión –ella rodó para incorporarse, y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos–. No quiero cometer otro error contigo –le explicó ella.

Edward se incorporó.

–Yo no creo que fuera un error la primera vez.

–Ésa es tu opinión, por supuesto.

Él achicó los ojos.

–¿Exactamente por qué terminaste nuestra relación? –le preguntó.

Ella agitó la cabeza impacientemente.

–¿No es un poco tarde para que tengamos esta conversación tú y yo? –dijo ella.

–Hace mucho tiempo de eso, es verdad.

–Sabes perfectamente por qué dejé de verte.

–Querías casarte con Black.

–¡Tú y yo nos separamos antes de que yo fuera a cenar con él! –se defendió Bella.

–¡Tú rompiste conmigo un mediodía y saliste con él esa misma noche! –dijo Edward–. Yo fui de compras aquella mañana y, cuando nos encontramos para almorzar, me dijiste que no querías verme más, ¡que querías concentrarte en tu carrera! –exclamó él, contrariado–. Teniendo en cuenta que saliste con Bond esa misma noche, que te comprometiste con él a los tres días, y que te casaste con él a las tres semanas, ¡tu concentración debió de ser increíble!

–¡No intentes darle la vuelta a las cosas y echarme la culpa a mí!

–¿Y a quién voy a culpar entonces?

–¡Yo que tú, me acordaría de tu aventura con Tanya Denali! –lo acusó ella. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación–. ¡Incluso te pasaste la tarde de mi boda en con ella!

Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño.

–¡No iba a ir a tu boda y te iba a desear felicidades! –exclamó Edward. Luego la miró, y dijo–: ¿Y cómo diablos sabes que pasé la tarde con ella?

Bella lo miró.

–¿Cómo crees?

–No tengo ni idea –Edward se detuvo y preguntó–: ¿Tanya te lo contó?

Bella asintió.

–Es la excusa que puso cuando llegó tarde y desaliñada al banquete de la boda –agregó Bella.

Edward agitó la cabeza.

–No puedo creerlo... ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Por la misma razón que la mujer le había dicho tres semanas antes que Edward y ella tenían una aventura desde hacía semanas, ¡porque era verdad!, pensó ella.

Aquella mañana Edward había dicho que había ido de compras. Bella había terminado de filmar temprano y había decidido ir al hotel de Edward. ¡Y se había encontrado con Tanya completamente desnuda en su cama!

Tanya le había dicho que Edward llevaba tiempo queriendo decírselo, pero que como sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, no se atrevía a hacerlo por temor a su reacción.

Bella le había evitado el trabajo de hacerlo.

Y había roto con él tranquilamente. Fríamente.

Y luego había hecho algo totalmente estúpido.

Jacob llevaba semanas invitándola a cenar, desde su llegada a Londres para ver cómo iba el rodaje. Y cuando la había vuelto a invitar aquella misma tarde, ella había aceptado, por despecho. Por lo mismo por lo que había aceptado su proposición de matrimonio más tarde.

Bella frunció el ceño.

–Preferiría no volver a hablar de tu aventura con Tanya, Edward...

–¡No hubo ninguna aventura, maldita sea! Pasé la tarde de tu boda con ella en la cama, pero fue la primera vez...

–¡Llevabas semanas con ella! –lo acusó Bella.

–¿Qué? Bella, categóricamente, ¡yo no tuve una aventura con Tanya Denali antes de tu boda!

–¡Ella dijo algo muy distinto!

–¿Sí? –Edward no podía creer lo que oía.

–¡Sí! Y ahora, ¿puedes irte, por favor? ¡Esta conversación me está dando dolor de cabeza!

Edward la miró, pasmado. Pero la cara de Bella e indicaba que efectivamente le dolía la cabeza.

Pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

–Bella, tienes que creerme...

–Edward, no tengo que hacer nada en relación a ti. Tengo por norma no hablar del pasado. Sólo sirve para abrir viejas heridas...

–¿Y si esas heridas no se han curado nunca? –preguntó él.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

–Siento decepcionarte, Edward, pero te he olvidado hace mucho tiempo...

–No me estaba refiriendo a tus heridas, Bella.

Bella se quedó inmóvil y miró a Edward unos segundos.

Estaba sombrío, pero determinado. No estaba destrozado como lo había estado ella cuando había descubierto a Tanya en su habitación.

–Es muy tarde para que hablemos de esto, Edward –insistió ella–. Tengo mi propia vida ahora, y tú tienes la tuya, y ambas no tienen nada en común –dijo ella.

–Nos seguimos deseando...

–Tú estás hablando de sexo otra vez, Edward –lo interrumpió ella–. Y sí, admito que el volver a verte me ha hecho ver que esa atracción sigue ahí –admitió ella–. Pero la verdad es que no quiero ninguna relación en mi vida ahora mismo, ni sexual ni de otro tipo –agregó fríamente.

La certeza en el tono de sus palabras convenció a Edward de que era así.

Pero él no renunciaba a saber qué había pasado entre ellos entonces. Porque una cosa estaba clara: Bella le había dicho cosas que él no sabía. Aunque eso no cambiase los sentimientos de Bella hacia él en aquel momento.

Pero él necesitaba saber...

–Esto es un adiós, entonces, Bella.

–Eso parece –respondió ella.

Él sonrió débilmente.

–Los amigos se dan un beso para despedirse, ¿no?

Bella se rió tensamente.

–Creí que en lo único que estábamos de acuerdo era en que no podemos ser amigos.

Edward agitó la cabeza.

–No creerás que no voy a volver a verte, ¿no?

La sola idea, le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

Ella rió.

–Has sobrevivido sin verme durante ocho años, Edward. ¿Cómo ha podido ser si los dos vivíamos en Los Ángeles y nos relacionábamos con la misma gente?

Edward lo sabía. Cada vez que se enteraba de que podía encontrarse con Bella y Jacob en una ceremonia o una fiesta, él no asistía. La sola idea de verlos juntos le revolvía el estómago.

–Es increíble, ¿no? –dijo él.

Un milagro, lo habría descrito Bella.

Ella había vivido en tensión pensando que podía encontrárselo cuando se había casado con Jacob. Pero cuando había visto que no se lo encontraba, se había olvidado de aquel temor.

¡Pero había sucedido ocho años más tarde en el sur de Francia!

–Increíble –repitió ella.

–Es hora de irme. Pero estoy seguro de que no pasarán otros ocho años antes de que nos veamos otra vez, Bella –le prometió él.

–¿Sí? –se sorprendió ella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Si no nos vemos antes, estoy seguro de que nos veremos en el bautizo de Simon Raphael.

Bella se había olvidado por completo de que Alice y Jasper les habían pedido a ellos y al hermano de Jasper, Neil, que fueran los padrinos de Simon.

–Por supuesto –dijo ella–. Yo... Te acompañaré a la puerta –dijo.

Edward se detuvo en la entrada.

–Ha sido estupendo volver a verte, Bella.

–Por supuesto –dijo ella.

–El cinismo no te queda bien.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Es difícil no ser cínica cuando... Da igual. Que tengas buen viaje de vuelta a Cannes mañana –agregó cortésmente Bella.

Edward no pensaba volver al plan original de regresar a Cannes al día siguiente.

No, cuando Pamela Raines, la persona con la que quería hablar, estaba en Los Ángeles.

–Gracias –dijo Edward.

–De nada.

–Bella...

–Estoy segura de que generalmente no te lleva tanto tiempo decir adiós, Edward.

–No. Pero esto no es un adiós, en realidad, Bella –dijo él deslizando un dedo por su mejilla antes de marcharse.

Bella cerró la puerta y luego se apoyó en ella.

No podía dejar de ser la madrina de Simon sin herir a Jasper y a Alice. Y Edward no iba a dejar de serlo tampoco.

Pero faltarían meses quizás para el bautizo, tiempo suficiente para que ella volviera a levantar sus defensas en lo concerniente a Edward.

Eso esperaba ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola amores, cuanto tiempo, ¿no? Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero solo piedo deciros que este año ha sido el mas importante hasta ahora porque eh terminado Segundo de Bachiller y el año que viene me voy a la universidad. Espero que entendais que eh tenido que estar muy concentrada en las clases aunque, para las lectoras de mis otras historias, que sepais que durante este año eh estado escribiendo y tengo varios capítulos echos ya. Nos espera un verano de emociones... y lecturas.<strong>

**¡Buenas noches!**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA A CAROLE MORTIRMER**

* * *

><p><span>NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR<span>

CAPÍTULO 12

-¿De quién son estas rosas? –preguntó Bella a Josie, la mujer del guardarropa.

Cuando entró en su camerino en el estreno del teatro vio un florero de rosas amarillas en medio de otros ramos de flores que habían enviado.

–Hay una tarjeta, me parece –le dijo Josie distraídamente mientras observaba el vestuario de Bella por si había algún problema de último momento.

Pero Bella no necesitaba leer la tarjeta para saber quién había enviado las rosas amarillas.

¿Significaría eso que Edward había ido al estreno, a pesar de haberle pedido ella que no lo hiciera?

«¡Oh, Dios!», pensó ella.

Bella se sentó bruscamente en una silla frente al comodín y extendió la mano hacia la tarjeta con mano temblorosa.

_Que tengas mucha suerte. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo más tarde?_, ponía en la tarjeta.

No había firma, pero después de la conversación que habían tenido hacía dos semanas, Bella sabía que sólo Edward podría haber enviado aquellas rosas. Pero ¿por qué?¿Y por qué, después de que ella le hubiera dejado bien claro que no quería verlo a solas, la invitaba a cenar después de la obra?

Ella no iba a ir, por supuesto.

Porque se sentía vulnerable todavía. La llegada de las rosas se lo había demostrado...

–¡Has estado maravillosa, Bella! – Jacob la estrechó en sus brazos para felicitarla cuando pudo abrirse paso entre la gente que había en su camerino.

–Gracias –respondió Bella, feliz, excitada aún por el triunfo de la noche como para cuestionar qué estaba haciendo allí su ex marido.

Mientras esperaba para hacer su primera aparición en el escenario, la había asaltado una gran serenidad, y ella se había olvidado de todos y de todo, excepto de su papel en la obra.

El aplauso espontáneo, seguido de numerosas caídas de telón, y la aparición del director en el escenario para darle un enorme ramo de flores antes de abrazarla y besarla, había sido más que suficiente para convencerla de que había tenido éxito.

–Tenías razón, Bella, ¡éste es tu sitio! –le dijo Jacob–. Esto es un lío de gente ahora –se rió suavemente al ver que su camerino se estaba llenando de gente–. ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos mañana? Tengo algo importante que contarte –agregó persuasivamente cuando Bella empezó a rechazar su invitación.

Ella no quería encontrarse con Jacob al día siguiente, pero su sincera súplica la convenció.

–De acuerdo, Jacob. Almorzaré contigo mañana –dijo ella, reacia.

Jacob sonrió con satisfacción.

–¿A la una en Gregory's? –mencionó el nombre de un restaurante donde ella y Edward habían cenado hacía tres semanas.

–A la una en Spencer's –lo corrigió, eligiendo un restaurante en donde habían cenado ella y Jacob algunas veces en el pasado cuando habían estado en Londres.

Pero no habían ido tan frecuentemente como para que lo considerasen «su restaurante».

No quería que Jacob malinterpretase el hecho de que fuera a almorzar con él.

–Tengo que irme ahora –dijo ella riendo al ver las botellas de champán que se habían descorchado.

–Sí, claro –Jacob asintió–. Ésta es tu gran noche, definitivamente. Pero espero ansioso verte mañana –le dio otro abrazo y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios.

En aquel momento Bella se dio cuenta del silencio que reinó en la habitación, cuando segundos antes había estado llena de risas y conversación. Ella se echó atrás lentamente para soltarse de los brazos de Jacob y miró hacia la puerta.

¡Estaba Edward!

Estaba en la entrada del camerino, con una botella de champán, muy atractivo con un esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca con pajarita y con expresión enigmática en los ojos.

La habitación estaba llena de otros miembros del elenco, el director y los diversos miembros que habían compuesto el equipo que había intervenido en la película, así como familiares y amigos, y todos ellos, sin excepción, ¡estaban mirando al famoso actor que estaba en la entrada del camerino!

–Todos fuera, por favor. Bella necesita un poco de tranquilidad –dijo Paul, el director, con autoridad, tratando de despedir a la gente.

–Por favor, no os vayáis por mí –dijo Edward cortésmente.

Pero nadie le hizo caso. ni siquiera Alice y Jasper, ¡los traidores!, dieron importancia a sus palabras, y se marcharon todos del camerino, dejando solamente a Bella, Edward y Jacob, y un incómodo silencio.

–Yo me voy también –dijo Jacob sonriendo forzadamente y yendo hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo frente a Edward, y ambos hombres se miraron, desafiantes, en silencio, antes de que Jacob volviese a hablar:

–Ella es demasiado buena para ambos, Cullen –dijo.

–Lo sé –asintió Edward.

–Espero que lo sepas.

–Jacob...

–Está bien, Bella –dijo Edward, antes de volverse a Jacob–. Me alegro de que nos entendamos –agregó.

Bella no comprendía cuál era el mensaje entre líneas entre Edward y Jacob, un mensaje que la excluía a ella a la vez que se trataba de ella.

«¡Hombres!», pensó Bella.

–Te veré a la una mañana, Bella –le dijo Jacob, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bella se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía puesto el provocativo vestido negro que había usado en la última escena, y que el maquillaje que llevaba era demasiado cargado en los confines del camerino.

–Estoy horrorosa –se dio la vuelta para agarrar el paquete de toallitas desmaquilladoras que tenía encima de la cómoda.

Luego se agachó y se quitó el maquillaje. Miró a Edward por el espejo.

–¿Viste la obra? ¿O acabas de llegar? –le preguntó.

–No estás horrorosa –le aseguró él–. Y sí, he visto la obra. ¡Has estado magnífica! no creo que nadie haya podido dejar de concentrarse en ti todo el tiempo que has estado en el escenario.

Ella se sintió contenta.

–Yo... He recibido las rosas, gracias.

Él levantó la botella de champán.

–¿Te queda alguna copa aquí, o se han llevado todas? –preguntó Edward mientras abría el champán.

–Tengo algunas aquí –Bella abrió el armario que había debajo del comodín–. ¿Qué habrías hecho con esto si no me hubiera ido bien? –bromeó ella mientras le daba las copas.

–¡Entonces habría ido a buscar la segunda botella que tengo en el coche y me habría asegurado de te emborrachases! –dijo Edward.

–Creo que ya estoy borracha de éxito –admitió ella, feliz.

Edward alzó su copa.

–Por ti –hizo el brindis–. Has triunfado absolutamente esta noche –sorbió el champán sin dejar de mirarla.

Bella lo había fascinado totalmente desde el primer momento en que había aparecido en el escenario. Se había hecho un silencio absoluto en sus intervenciones, y a él había seguido una lluvia de aplausos y caídas de telón.

Él siempre había sabido que Bella sabía actuar, pero aquella noche, en el escenario que ella más amaba, había superado cualquiera de sus anteriores interpretaciones del cine.

–No quiero entretenerte. Tendrás que ir con los demás... –sonrió Edward al oír las voces y risas del resto del equipo, que estaban de celebración fuera, en el pasillo.

Ella se rió.

–Esto seguirá casi toda la noche, estoy segura.

–Yo también estoy seguro –asintió Edward–. ¿Estaban Alice y Jasper hace un momento aquí?

–Sí –le confirmó Bella–. Edward, no creo que pueda escaparme para cenar hasta dentro de varias horas más –le dijo ella a modo de disculpa.

Él se lo había imaginado. Pero aquélla era la noche de Bella y ella se merecía disfrutar de cada momento.

Edward sonrió.

Al menos Bella no había dicho que no quería cenar con él, sólo que no podía hacerlo en aquel momento.

–He pensado que tal vez primero podría ir a tomar algo con Alice y Jasper, y más tarde podríamos encontrarnos tú y yo en mi hotel e ir a cenar.

–¡No voy a estar en condiciones de cenar más tarde! –comentó ella con gesto de disculpa.

–Entonces sólo te llevaría a la cama y mañana podríamos desayunar juntos.

Bella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Edward.

¿Quería que cenaran en su hotel? ¡O desayunar!

Ella sonrió.

–Podrías quedarte y unirte al festejo.

–Ya ves lo que ha sucedido ahora... ésta es tu gran noche, Bella. Es mejor que yo no esté en medio.

Bella notó que él estaba diferente. Menos duro. Sin el sarcasmo que había empleado cuando se habían encontrado hacía tres semanas. Pero igualmente la ponía nerviosa. Aún la atraía poderosamente.

Ella cambió de tema deliberadamente.

–¡Enhorabuena por el premio de mejor director en Cannes, por cierto! –le dijo ella.

Bella había leído en los periódicos que Edward no había estado presente para recoger el premio personalmente, al final, y que su ayudante de dirección lo había hecho en su nombre.

–Gracias –dijo Edward inclinando la cabeza–. ¿Vas a cenar conmigo luego, Bella? Tengo que decirte algunas cosas –agregó–. Explicarte algo.

A ella le era más difícil rechazarlo con aquella actitud más suave. Se parecía al Edward que ella había conocido.

–No creo que sea buena idea, Edward.

Él dio un paso adelante y le tomó las manos. Las levantó y las besó. La miró a los ojos.

–Haz esta última cosa por mí, Bella –le rogó–. Después de esto, bueno, serás tú quien diga si nos volvemos a ver o no.

El contacto con las manos de Edward la tenía totalmente cautiva. Estaba excitada.

Debía de ser la adrenalina, la excitación del éxito del estreno, y no Edward, se dijo Bella.

–Podríamos encontrarnos mañana a alguna hora, ¿te parece? –le ofreció Bella.

–Creo que ya tienes un compromiso para almorzar mañana, ¿no? –Edward alzó una ceja.

Ella se había preguntado si él habría presenciado su conversación con Jacob. Ahora ya lo sabía.

–Podemos vernos por la tarde... no tengo que volver al teatro hasta las siete de la tarde.

–Si no queda otra posibilidad...

No podía culpar a Bella por no querer verlo. No después de cómo la había tratado hacía tres semanas.

Ella lo miró.

–Edward, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

Edward dudó en adelantarle algo o no. Aquél no era ni el momento ni el lugar para la conversación que quería tener con Bella.

–De una expiación, Bella.

–Ahora sí que me has intrigado, Edward.

–¿Es suficiente para hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre la cena?

–Es posible –dijo finalmente ella.

Edward sonrió.

–Tengo una suite en el Hotel Ritz, si quieres venir más tarde...

¡Era una estupidez aceptar, pero sus sentimientos por Edward nunca habían sido sensatos!, pensó ella.

–Ya veremos –respondió Bella–. Pero sería muy tarde.

–Cualquier hora estará bien.

Bella estaba realmente intrigada. No podía imaginar de qué se trataba.

Pero ¿valía la pena arriesgarse a ir al hotel de Edward?

Su cerebro le decía que no, pero su corazón...

–Ya veremos... –repitió–. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo que cambiarme antes de reunirme con el resto del equipo...

Edward sintió esperanzas.

Él ahora sabía que Bella había tenido motivos suficientes como para cortar la relación entre ellos hacía ocho años. Tanya había sido el instrumento que había causado dolor a Bella entonces, pero ella había tenido sólo veinte años, y él había sido lo suficientemente experimentado con las mujeres como para haber podido imaginar qué podría pasar, y haberlo evitado antes de que Bella se hubiera visto envuelta en ello. Y luego el haberse acostado con Tanya el día de la boda de Bella no había hecho más que confundir más las cosas. Él no debería haberlo hecho, porque eso le había dado la oportunidad a Tanya de herir más a Bella.

–Por supuesto –aceptó él–. Disfruta de la celebración, Bella. Te lo mereces.

Pero Bella no disfrutó de la fiesta en el club, porque se quedó pensando en la conversación con Edward.

¿Por qué necesitaba Edward una explicación?

¿O no se trataba de su explicación?, se preguntó ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola amores! Continuamos con esta historia, ya se que hace mucho que no actualizo pero perdonarme, ¿si? Bueno, esta parejita va de camino a la reconciliación.<strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por cierto, solo quedan dos.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**Sayna Cullen.**


End file.
